My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader
by Rainhe
Summary: What happens when Serena tries out for a cheerleading squad…and ends up being good at it? And what happens when guys start to notice her for it? What happens when one of those guys turns out to be her enemy? What about Darien?
1. Prologue

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Prologue  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Apparently my other fic wasn't very successful. That's why I don't plan to update it. I won't update this fic either unless I get reviews.  
  
What happens when Serena tries out for a cheerleading squad…and ends up being good at it? And what happens when guys start to notice her for it? What happens when one of those guys turns out to be her enemy? What about Darien?   
  
-----  
  
A cool breeze whispered through the golden leaves, stirring the clear water surface of a nearby lake and caressing the feathers of several gray birds chirping excitedly on their branches. The sky was clear. The few clouds that dotted the horizon every now and then were feathery and barely visible. The atmosphere was warm with the faint aroma of a dry, autumn day.   
  
For the most part, the afternoon was still young and rather peaceful. There was little traffic and honking horns. Of course, several people graced the sidewalks, just as always. Tokyo was never without it's residents up and about. However, no one was rushing. Everyone walked casually, chattering quietly to their companions or, if they had no one, browsed through shops.   
  
Despite the light atmosphere, one girl barely looked up. Serena, a blonde haired, blue-eyed teenager, gloomily passed couples and children with her hands shifted into the pockets of her shorts. Her blue shirt, which once matched her eyes, looked exceptionally bright compared to her dull gaze. Her eyes were darkened by a disappointed shadow, one that whispered of several misguided events that had affected her that day.  
  
For one, that morning when Serena woke up - a record-breaking occasion itself, considering Serena's love for sleeping in - she found hair gel splattered across her bar of soap. Her shampoo had been replaced with juice - juice she had to buy the day before. Of course, her beloved brother Sammy was behind everything. He was fairly punished, yet that did not satisfy Serena. She had to resort to using her mother's bath soap and shampoo for her shower.  
  
That left her hair slightly frizzy. She wasn't used to frizz. Serena never truly had to deal with frizz in her entire life. She had no choice but to tie her hair back into a tight bun. It was a shame, for she never wore her hair in any other hairstyle than her trademark one - buns. Meatballs, just as Darien loved to call them.  
  
Ah, yes, Serena thought bitterly. Darien. She growled at the memory. He had seen her in the arcade a few minutes earlier and had teased her about her new hairstyle more than he teased her about her meatballs. She felt positively dreadful. He was her boyfriend, and his insults weren't direct, but she could detect the amusement in his voice.  
  
And, to top it off, she ran into another monster at the park. It was a weak one compared to the pale-skinned, hideous thing she had encountered the night before. However, she couldn't fight it off on her own. She was too grumpy and tired. At least she managed to finish the job of killing the other monster when the scouts started it, but the monster she had just encountered was killed by Sailor Mars. Of course, the raven-haired girl ranted about how irresponsible she was. Nothing new.  
  
That leads back to our poor meatball head, who was in desperate need of something to cheer herself up. Being her usual self, all she really needed was someone to compliment her or, better yet, feed her. Complimenting was out of the question. No one did that. As for eating…  
  
She couldn't eat. Another thing that held her spirits down. Serena vowed to skip junk food for at least a week. You see, earlier she swore to renew herself. She wanted to change. She knew she couldn't be what the scouts and Darien expected her to be, so she decided to change in other ways. She came across a flyer not too long ago, one that announced tryouts for cheerleading at a nearby school's gym. She made up her mind to try out, just for the fun of it, in hopes of cheering herself up and, at the very best, prove that she was good for something.  
  
Whether cheering was that something, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was certainly something Darien or the scouts weren't expecting. Anything unexpected was more than welcome, considering how everyone always expected her to klutz out, fail a test, or nearly get herself killed during battles.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and shifted her gaze. Shading her eyes with hand, she stared off into the distance and caught sight of the school. A small smile tugged her lips. She was actually up for it. She didn't know why the thought of cheering excited her as much as it scared her, but she was anxious and ready to see what she could do. Feeling slightly satisfied, she walked off with a bit more life in her steps. This time, she walked with her head held up high.  
  
Little did she know what happens to cheerleaders.  
  
-----  
  
Kinda weird, eh? Well, that's just the beginning. The very beginning. Please pardon any errors. 


	2. Made In One Minute

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter One  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: O.o So many reviews! When I asked for reviews I wasn't expecting that many. Hehe, thank you. And cheers would be appreciated. ^^'' Lol I'm an ex cheerleader (I quit five months ago). Our cheers weren't that great. -_-'' So yeah, good cheers would be appreciated.  
  
Haha I'm gonna name the squad after us.  
  
Also, I was going to upload this chapter last night but FF.net and my computer were giving me problems. .  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, ready?" a preppy blonde bubbled, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Five, six, seven, eight."  
  
A chorus of voices joined in, "Wildcats, it's time - time to take control. We've got the strength to dominate and reach our goal. Our strength and our energy is the best, can't you see?"  
  
The blonde hit a high V then practically bounced into the next position, her smile never fading. She called out the words to the cheer, never missing a single beat. Her shirt, which was partly tightly tied up in a small ball behind her, read "Wildcats" in a bright blue print across her chest. The squeaking of her sneakers accompanied those belonging to the girls all arranged neatly in a simple windows position behind her. They marched into their own perspective places, forming a V with a line that seemed to cross it out.  
  
"You see it in our spirit," one girl yelled, "and we go to the extreme!"   
  
The blonde suddenly turned around sharply, her brows knitting together in irritation. The squad immediately stopped cheering and stared at her in confusion.  
  
"There she goes again," one girl muttered, rolling her eyes while twirling a strand of black hair around her middle finger. The girl next to her sighed.  
  
"What did I tell you?" the blonde hissed. "I've told you fifteen million times not to scream!"  
  
Another girl timidly stepped forward. "But…isn't that what cheerleading is about? You're supposed to scream…?"  
  
The blonde roughly ran her hands through her hair, tugging strands out of her tight ponytail. She screamed, frustrated, and quickly tied her hair all over again.  
  
A girl next to the one who spoke up gently nudged her. "You don't scream," she whispered. "You yell."  
  
"Yes! That is exactly right!" the blonde fumed. "How many times do I have to tell you…you…preps that screaming is when you use your throat. Yelling is when you use your stomach!"  
  
"Um…exactly what is the difference anyway?" one girl asked.  
  
The blonde stared at her, her brows raised in hopeless irritation. "You've all had experience with cheerleading right? That is why you came to the tryouts, right?" Her tone of voice rose dangerously. "You do know the very basics of cheerleading…right?"  
  
"Um, yeah," the same girl who questioned what cheerleading was about replied. "You clap your hands and do splits."  
  
The blonde simply stared at her. She scrunched up her nose and whimpered. Sighing in frustration, she walked back to a long table lined with papers and some of the original cheerleaders from the school's squad. They intended to watch the tryouts and help judge who should get in and how many. They've been holding tryouts for two days, taking breaks only to go use the restroom and eat lunch. So far, they haven't had any luck at all.  
  
One of the girls by the table had her legs crossed on top of her side of the table. She tucked her legs under her bottom and cocked her head. "Didn't we tell Danielle to put the requirements in bold? The part where it mentioned that experience is required?"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I really don't. We're never gonna find anyone." She turned around and leaned against the table, glaring at the idiotic squad. "Not even one person. God just…just one good one." She turned around and shook her head. "Not even one girl who could make the squad! I mean, they learned and the cheer and all, but a cheer is never a cheer if you don't do it right."  
  
Another girl by the table leaned over. "Yeah. They think cheering is only about jumps and pom-poms."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "Thanks for reminding me. Hell, we haven't even taught them anything. They're lucky they got as far as the cheer. They think this is it," she laughed.  
  
"Actually I'm surprised they even got as far as the cheer," the same girl with her legs tucked underneath her muttered. "They all look…rather preppy."  
  
The other girl hit her on the head with a rolled up piece of paper. "Look at us, you moron!"  
  
"Hey, I'm only doing this for the scholarship! Do you think I like being a cheerleader again? After I quit? Having guys all over me…" She shuddered. "I'm just so set on winning this competition. It's my only ticket out of here. God knows how bad I need the money."  
  
The blonde chuckled to no one in particular. "Amanda, what competition? You think we'll get anywhere with these fuck ups? I'll cry if we even make it to local competitions - "  
  
"Excuse me?" a small girl cut in, standing shyly by the door.  
  
All eyes fell upon her. The blonde cocked a brow. "Oh, look, another girl I have to train."  
  
"Hey, she might actually be good," Amanda whispered. She stood up and stared at the newcomer.  
  
Serena stared at her with her big, blue eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled her shoulders back a little. "This…this is the place for the tryouts, right?" She looked around nervously.  
  
"What does it look like?" the blonde arched one thin, pencil-like brow. "Didn't the flyers mention something about not being late?"  
  
Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her. "I'm sorry, I…I just saw one a couple minutes ago. Just thought I'd drop in and check things out for myself…"  
  
The girl who hit Amanda with the paper stood up as well. A few other girls from the squad did so. "Well, you haven't really missed anything. I see you're not going to do anything either," she said, scanning Serena's clothes with her hazel eyes.  
  
Serena noticed this and looked down at her own clothes. "Well, I've never done cheerleading before. I wasn't sure what to wear. Besides, I said I only wanted to check things out - "  
  
"So you saw the flyer but you didn't read it," the blonde taunted her. "A shame. You could've used common sense. I mean, isn't cheerleading only about splits and skirts and smiles? Think you could wear denim shorts while doing splits?"  
  
Serena was becoming annoyed. She stood up straighter and frowned. "I said I only came in to check things out. I wasn't planning on actually doing anything. It was a little unplanned for me too, you know." She paused, eyeing all the girls who came for the tryouts. "Besides, I never thought cheerleading was only about smiles and splits…"  
  
The girl who hit Amanda raised her brows. Everyone by the table looked interested.  
  
"You don't think cheerleading's just like that?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"No," Serena laughed nervously. "Think I'd even be able to get as far as the cheers - "  
  
"You can stand right over there next to the redhead with glasses," Amanda eagerly cut in.  
  
The blonde shrugged her shoulders at Serena, her brow still cocked. "Okay then. We'll give you a try. We'll play some music and you can show us what you can do."  
  
"What?" Serena scrunched up her nose in confusion. "But…how? I mean, I can't…Well, what will I do? I don't know how to dance like a cheerleader…or whatever you do…"  
  
One of the girls by the table grinned. "She's actually worth a shot," she whispered to the girls on either side.   
  
Serena looked at the girl and immediately felt better. Her self-esteem soared, yet she was still shy and unsure. At least someone actually thought she could do something right. Perhaps she wasn't that shallow.  
  
"Okay, missy - "  
  
"Serena," Serena cut in. She paused, trying not to sound too confident. "My name's Serena," she said cautiously.  
  
"Serena," the blonde hissed. "I'll teach you a couple of moves and we'll see how fast you can remember them and how well you can follow."  
  
Serena nodded eagerly, determined to make something out of herself now that she was finally getting somewhere.  
  
"Hey, what about us?" one of the girls who came for the tryouts called out.  
  
"Ah, forget it," the blonde waved her hand in dismissal. "Go get a drink of water or something. We'll call you back when we're ready."  
  
The girls ran out the door, piling out so quickly that it only took a matter of seconds for the gym to clear.  
  
"Alright," the blonde clapped her hands together and jumped back, partly to intimidate Serena. "You gotta stand straight first."  
  
"Megan," Amanda whispered the blonde, "why are you like that? You're showing off. I thought you wanted a girl who was actually worth a try."  
  
Megan bit her bottom lip and grinned. "Yeah, but this girl…doesn't look like she's fit to be a cheerleader. She looks a little…too…different. She's way too shy."  
  
"Just go and be nice and if she's good then she might actually start to feel better," Amanda muttered. "I'm just relieved we have some ray of hope. Besides, weren't we all shy at first?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Megan muttered, then did a cartwheel across the gym. The moment her feet touched the ground, she jumped up into a goal post. "Do this."  
  
Serena stared at her for a moment, studying the position of her arms, then raised her own to imitate the other girl.   
  
"No, no," Megan shook her head. She tightened the grip her fists were balled into. "Like this. Keep your arms straight and make sure your arm touches your ear a little…but not too much."  
  
Serena scrunched up her nose again and tried to make her arms straighter. Megan gave her a few minutes to try to get it right, raised her brows, then approached Serena. Serena stared at her.  
  
"Make it stiff," Megan said.  
  
"I am."  
  
Megan poked Serena's arm. It moved. "No you're not."  
  
Serena sighed and tightened the muscles of her arms. Megan poked her arm again. This time it didn't move as much.  
  
"Not bad. Just make it bit straighter and you'll be fine."  
  
Serena did this, suddenly aware of the uncomfortably odd position her arms were in. One was raised by her ear and the other was on her hip.  
  
"Make sure your fist looks like this," Megan said, showing Serena her fist. "Your thumb stays in. Never make it show."  
  
Serena tucked her thumb in.  
  
Megan nodded. "Not bad. You're okay. You got it right for the most part." She paused and took a step back. "Now hold that position until I say so. It should help make you get used to it."  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. No wonder cheerleaders developed noticeable muscles.  
  
Amanda sighed and approached Serena. "Look, we'll explain everything later."  
  
"Everything?" Serena looked puzzled.  
  
Amanda looked cross. "May I finish?"  
  
Serena lowered her gaze and fell silent.  
  
"Everything… why certain things must be the way they are, what you should and should not do, the rules of competition - "  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. "You mean I'm in? I'm a cheerleader?"  
  
Amanda stared at her. The other girls laughed.   
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"Don't you seem eager," Megan smirked.  
  
Serena was starting to hate that girl.  
  
"Well," Amanda continued, "you seem to be okay at cheerleading. Better than the girls out there." She rolled her eyes. She did that a lot, Serena noticed. "We'll just teach you a couple of things and, if you seem to deal with them pretty well, you'll be a cheerleader."  
  
Serena was stunned. She stared at Amanda, dumbstruck, who stared back at her. She had attended the tryouts to check things out. Sure she secretly hoped she would actually get as far as being an actual cheerleader, but she never thought she'd at least earn a chance that moment she tried out. She suddenly wasn't sure of what she got herself into.  
  
Serena rocked back on her heels and blinked. It all happened so fast. One minute she was sulking about the scouts and Darien, the next she was a possible candidate for an obviously good squad who desperately needed a new cheerleader.  
  
Desperately. Serena felt slightly disappointed. What if that was the only reason they wanted her? What if the only reason they even gave her a chance was because all the other cheerleaders were horrible? Were they that desperate? Did they consider her because she was actually good or had potential, or because she was simply better than all the other hopeful girls? Would cheerleading interfere with her Scout business?  
  
"Why do you have tryouts?" Serena blurted out.  
  
Megan cocked a brow. "What do you mean why do we have tryouts?"  
  
"I mean, why do you need a new cheerleader? Your squad looks pretty big…and you all seem like professionals - "  
  
"Seem?" Megan laughed. "We ARE professionals. We've won several trophies and this time we're after the big prize - Nationals. However, to get there we have to pass the Tokyo Junior Cheer Competition coming up in about a month, and we're one girl short. We need at least one."  
  
"We need a certain number of girls to make the cut," one girl interrupted.  
  
"And we have no luck," Megan continued. "See how desperate we are?"  
  
Serena was quiet. Her brows knitted together. They were that desperate. They needed her terribly just because they needed a girl to make the cut. They would probably place her at the very back and she would never be seen. After competition they'd probably forget about her…  
  
Unless she actually became a good cheerleader. Serena's determination returned. She hated feeling worthless - feeling like she was only be tolerated but not needed. She already got enough of that from the scouts and Darien. She could prove to them, including the cheerleaders, that she might actually be worthy of competition, not just because she was the extra cheerleader, but because she would actually make a good one. Besides, it's not like she hasn't done some breath-taking stunts in short skirts before. If anything the stunts she could pick up might actually improve her Sailor Scout skills.  
  
Serena grinned. "Okay. Show me everything I need to know."  
  
Amanda and Megan looked at each other for a moment, then they looked at the girls behind them. The ladies shrugged. They really didn't seem to care.  
  
Megan turned around. "Alright, but before we teach you anything, there's one thing you must know. It's the most important thing you have to remember with cheerleading."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm the captain," she barked, shaking her finger at Serena. "The captain only takes orders from our coach, and all our coach does is supervise us during games and practices. I call out the cheers. I find the routines. I help raise money. I'm the one most responsible for deciding who gets in and who doesn't." She stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at Serena. "In short, I'm the boss. When it comes to cheerleading, you always obey the boss."  
  
Amanda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. "Okay, okay, just teach the girl a cheer or something."  
  
Megan grinned. "Got that?"  
  
Serena nodded. Megan intimidated her, but this time she was actually up for the challenge. So she was the captain. Who cares? She'd give the captain a reason to bitch at other girls instead of her. Serena was determined to make a good cheerleader out of herself so that everyone - including the proud captain - would find her worthy of praise.  
  
She nearly laughed at the idea. Her? Worthy of praise? She mentally shook her head and signaled that she was ready.   
  
Amidst all the yells, cheers, and squeaking of sneakers, all girls failed to notice the auburn-haired young man leaning against one of the doors at the other end of the gym. He had been there for about an hour already, cast in the shadows, watching the girls in sheer boredom. Serena had caught his attention. He watched her with green, cat-like eyes.  
  
Serena desperately tried to follow Megan's moves as she taught her a cheer. The man listened to her call out the words, slowly catching onto the beat. He watched her legs - her creamy, slender legs - stumble and clumsily take her across the gym or, better yet, outside the little "imaginary box" she was supposed to stay in, as he heard Megan tell her. He cracked a grin and chuckled to himself. Serena was cute. Despite his deep hatred toward most cheerleaders, he secretly hoped she would become one. He couldn't wait to see her dancing with her stomach bare and in a cute little skirt -   
  
"Eric?" a girl shrieked.  
  
Eric snapped out of his fantasy world. He found himself looking down a raven-haired girl. She was bent over her bag, which, as he didn't notice, was inches away from his feet.  
  
"Eric!" she squealed. "I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?"  
  
"Erm…only for a few minutes - "  
  
"Hey, Megan, guess who's been watching you!"  
  
Eric turned red with aggrivation.  
  
Megan spun around, stared at the girl for a moment, then beamed when she noticed Eric. "Eric!" She ran across the gym and threw her arms around him. "I didn't know you were watching me," she gushed. "Why didn't you come out and join us instead of…just standing there?"  
  
Eric nervously scratched his head. "I figured I would've disrupted your tryouts.  
  
Megan's eyes sparkled. "So…what do you think? Have I been training the girls well - "  
  
"Speaking of girls," he interrupted, "I see you've found a new cheerleader."  
  
Megan looked confused for a moment, then frowned when she noticed he was staring at Serena. "Um…not really. We're just checking to see if she's good enough."  
  
"I think she's good enough."  
  
Amanda, who was staring intently at the two, turned red with laughter. She choked back her giggles and turned around, covering her mouth with one hand. Just when Megan was starting to seriously consider Serena, Eric had to be blunt.  
  
"I think you're too desperate. She seems good enough. I don't think she's even had any experience…have you, Serena?"  
  
Serena blinked. "Um…I haven't. You - you know my name? I mean, well you've been here long enough, I guess…"  
  
Amanda flashed her a warning glare, slowly tilting her head in Megan's direction. Megan looked like she was about to boil over.  
  
"If you ask me, I think she's your only ray of hope. Why wait longer? I say you teach her the ropes as quickly as you can," Eric smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Megan mumbled something inaudible and sighed. "Alright, Serena." Her voice drooled with sarcasm. "You're in."  
  
Serena's cheeks flushed. Part of her wanted to jump up and scream madly, yet another side of her told her to shut up and consider backing out while she still had the chance.  
  
Back out? Serena blinked, suddenly realizing how much of an idiot she's been. She finally got what she wanted…sort of…and she wanted to back out?  
  
Her enthusiastic side won. She clapped her hands together and grinned madly. "Okay. Do I get my own uniform or something?"  
  
Amanda looked amused. "We'll teach you the basics today first. We'll practice tomorrow then, if you're ready, we'll call Barbara in and have her take your measurements."  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a shrill of laughter. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded eagerly.  
  
Eric smiled. He loved it when she pouted, when she looked confused or when she scrunched up her nose. He loved it even more when she smiled.  
  
Megan frowned. The girl came for the tryouts and was already picked out by the school's brand new champion football player as a good cheerleader. The girl was a klutz!  
  
And Eric… the way he drooled over her…  
  
Megan's eyes darkened. Well, she had some consolation. At least she was captain. Captain's always boss.  
  
-----  
  
AN: There we go. The first chapter. What do you think? Please pardon any errors. 


	3. Because I'm a Cheerleader

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Two  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. ^-^ And in answer the question "If Serena's a klutz, how can she be a cheerleader?", Serena IS a major klutz. That's why she wanted to try something new - something she might actually be good at. The cheerleaders are really desperate so they'll take just about anybody. Serena was their best shot.  
  
Enjoy this chapter.  
  
-----  
  
"Where is she?" a fiery, raven-haired girl ranted, her brows knitting together in agitation.  
  
"Calm down, Raye," a blonde perked, hoping to offer some sort of consolation. "She'll be here soon. You know how Serena is."  
  
"But she's always late!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Maybe she got in trouble again," a short, blue-haired girl commented.  
  
"Or maybe she's in another fight with Sammy," a brunette suggested.  
  
Raye glared at the three other girls. "Stop trying to side with her! We all know this is not the first time Serena's been late. With new enemies on the rise she could at least make it on time! It's bad enough that she zones out most of - "  
  
"Hey!" Serena yelled, racing up the temple steps and rushing next to Raye's side. "Sorry I'm late. Practice - "  
  
"You idiotic meatball head!" Raye fumed. "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
Serena cowered back, stepping next to the brunette. "I said I'm sorry! I had practice!"  
  
"You moron! Haven't you kept track of all the new attacks we've been having?"  
  
"But I - "  
  
"No but's!" Raye hissed. She was infuriated. "I told you five million times - "  
  
"Wait, Raye!" The brunette stepped in front of Serena. "Didn't you hear what she said?"  
  
"What?" Raye blinked. Her brow twitched in irritation. "What excuses are you listening to now?"  
  
"It's not an excuse!" Serena wailed.  
  
"She said she had practice," the perky blonde blurted out, distracting Raye for a moment. She stared at Serena in confusion.  
  
Serena stared back, sniffing and choking back tears. "Thank you, Mina. At least someone heard me!"  
  
"Wait!" the blue-haired girl spoke up, eliminating any chances of further arguments. "What practice?"  
  
Serena was silent. She stared at the four girls, feeling reluctant and terribly embarrassed. She wasn't sure if she could tell them. Cheerleading practice? They would surely laugh at her, and word would reach Darien sooner than she could protest. But wasn't that what she wanted? Didn't she originally sign up to prove she could do something right?  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Well?" Raye sneered, growing impatient again.  
  
"Um…" Serena lowered her gaze. She couldn't prove she was good at cheerleading yet. She just got accepted. But wasn't that an accomplishment? Getting accepted - particularly by a guy - several minutes after trying out?  
  
"Serena…" the brunette eyed her curiously.  
  
"I was at cheerleading practice," Serena stated firmly, meeting everyone's gaze.  
  
They simply stared at her, dumbfounded. Mina looked amused.   
  
"You're a cheerleader, Serena?" the brunette asked cautiously.  
  
Serena grew furious. She didn't know why, but she got the sudden feeling that they were mocking her. "Yes, I went to try out for a cheerleading squad today and got accepted!"  
  
Raye frowned. "Stop being so defensive! Lita was just asking you a question."  
  
Serena glared at her. "Well, now you know. I'm a cheerleader now. I'm gonna have practices every now and then. That means I won't be able to attend any more scout meetings."  
  
"Since when have you properly attended them anyway?" Raye snapped.  
  
Tears welled up in Serena's eyes. Her cheeks were puffed, their color matching the light pink shade of her nails.   
  
"Raye, calm down," the blue-haired girl warned.  
  
"It's true, Amy! Serena's always late or distracted - "  
  
"Well then I guess it won't make much of a difference if I skip a couple of meetings," Serena said indignantly. She could barely speak. "I gotta go," she muttered, then turned swiftly on her heels. She ran off, leaving a stunned group of scouts in her wake.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Riverdale High, lights blared vibrantly and showered several cheerleaders in a warm glow. One of the girls, Jessica, was leaning over the same table that stretched about halfway across the gym - the one the cheerleaders had used for try-outs.   
  
"She's pissed," Jessica told Amanda who had her legs sprawled across her side of the table once again.  
  
Amanda shrugged. "I know. Everyone knows that," she chuckled. "I think it's sad. She was actually starting to be okay around that new girl…"  
  
"Wasn't her name Serena?" Jessica cocked her head, twirling a bright red strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, now I remember. Eric's all over her."  
  
"Eric?" Jessica raised her brows. "Eric likes her? Our football Eric?"  
  
"Our football Eric," Amanda confirmed. "Megan's Eric. Well, he was."  
  
Jessica parted her lips to reply but was cut off by the sudden sound of whispers. All the cheerleaders murmured practically inaudible comments to those next to them or, in some cases, themselves. One girl chuckled to no one in particular. Such behavior would usually be considered off, but in their case it was pretty normal and even something to be expected.   
  
Megan had entered the gym. She had changed into sweatpants and a ripped t-shirt - one with a low neck-line that exposed too much of her cleavage. Her blonde hair was set high into a ponytail, and her nails were painted red. Despite the horrendous tryouts and constant demonstrations, her sneakers were white - ultimately spotless. A blue bag hung casually on her shoulder. It was as if the tryouts never happened. It was as if she never met Serena, as if she didn't work out and teach cheers and yell.  
  
But her face defied all that.  
  
Her grayish eyes, shaded by contacts, were tired and worn down by bags. Her brows were dangerously low - right above her lids - and her lips were set into a firm line. It was obvious that she carelessly brushed a few strokes of make-up here and there, for small marks or poorly blended blush dotted her cheeks. She failed to conceal the small lines around her eyes - lines that miraculously popped up over the afternoon as she cursed and stomped and released her envious frustration in the privacy of the girl's locker room.  
  
Her hand clutched her bag tightly, pulling it close to her chest. Her back was straight as ever, and her cheekbones were just as high as always. However, they gave her an arrogant air this time. Megan looked tired, defeated, and incredibly jealous.  
  
Amanda cleared her throat. "So when do we celebrate?"  
  
Megan stopped right in front of her, arching one thin brow. "Celebrate?" she muttered, her voice flat and ominous.   
  
"Yeah…" Amanda slurred the word, fully aware of the dangerous edge in Megan's voice. "You know…because we finally have a new cheerleader?"  
  
The corner of Megan's mouth twitched. She looked irritated. "It's not some big event. No need to celebrate."   
  
"Well…then maybe we should just go out for pizza or something. Mr. Parks is still outside. As long as he's around we can always go out and come back…"  
  
"Just to freshen up," Jessica interrupted, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. "I mean, you know…after all the try-outs and teaching Serena and all."  
  
Megan flinched when Jessica mentioned Serena's name. Her eyes sparkled icily. "You can go if you want. I'm gonna stay here and pick out moves for our routine."  
  
"I wanna stay then," one girl perked up, sliding down next to a mini TV set.  
  
Megan ignored the girl and pulled out a tape from her bag. She popped it in the VCR and took a seat on the floor right in front of the screen. All the other girls cautiously sat around her.   
  
Amanda plopped down next to her. "This from last year?"  
  
Megan shook her head gravely. "Three years ago. The best nationals ever," she sighed. It was almost sarcastic.  
  
The screen fizzled a little, blackened, then flashed a video of several cheerleaders performing a routine.   
  
"That's Saint Elizabeth's," Amanda whispered. Megan simply nodded.  
  
The routine was complex - sophisticated yet beautiful. The choreography was brilliant. There was both motion and rhythm. Several stunts were pulled off - all perfect and synchronized. The girls were all flexible yet their arms were stiff, huge smiles gracing their faces. The voices melted into one loud cheer. The music had a good beat to it, but it didn't seem to satisfy Megan.  
  
Her brows knitted together in deep thought. "We're gonna have to change the music," she said, "and add more stunts. More Scorpions. We need more fliers." She paused for a moment, then eyed the way all arms waved across the air, forming an almost butterfly-shaped pose. "And we need to make the skirts swish more."  
  
Amanda blinked. "What? But Saint Elizabeth's placed first that year. How could it be any better?"  
  
"We obviously can't keep the exact moves to the routine," Megan stated as a-matter-of-factly. "We're gonna change it a bit and make it better. More stunts, more poses, more pom-poms and flashy colors. Just more spirit."  
  
One girl looked hesitant. "I don't know... We can pull that off, but what about Serena? Think she can handle it when we only have about a month to go?"  
  
Megan's eyes iced over. "We'll pull it off. Serena's going to get it. I'll make sure she does."   
  
-----  
  
Sunlight filtered through Serena's bedroom windows. The sky was clear, a cool breeze stirred several autumn-tinted leaves, and the sun was bright a warm. It showered over Serena's body like a golden blanket. Serena was sprawled out in her bed as usual. Her legs were draped over pillows and her arms were entangled in her blanket. Her golden hair, which seemed to be a mere part of the sunlight, was spread out across the remaining pillows under her head. How it never strangled her while she tossed and turned was a miracle.  
  
Red birds chirped outside on a tree branch, singing songs of a fairly early morning. Eight o'clock. For Tokyo, eight in the morning was as good as noon. There were signs of an early morning traffic. Rush hour. People were finishing off their breakfasts, stuffing bagels into their mouths, and jumping into their cars. The sidewalks were already packed. Very few people weren't up and about by eight in the morning.  
  
Well, Serena was always an exception, wasn't she? She was one of the few people who couldn't distinguish night from day. Serena was oblivious to the time. Instead, she drooled and hugged pillows - sometimes her cat Luna - and occasionally, she talked in her sleep. "Darien" was always the name that escaped her lips, but that night she was silent.  
  
Serena's eyes twitched. She flipped onto her back, unconsciously stretched, then eased back from a half slumber to her usual deep slumber within a matter of seconds. She turned her head and began to snore softly. A small smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth. She would've giggled had Luna not scratched her cheek.  
  
The cat, impatient and tired from trying to wake Serena up for the past few minutes, jumped onto her shoulder and gently but firmly scratched Serena's cheek. It wasn't enough to harm the girl. It was just enough to wake her.  
  
Or perhaps it wasn't. Serena's small smile disappeared instantly. For a minute she looked as if she was going to wake up and start yelling, for her brows had descended upon her eyelids. Instead, she turned on her side and angrily tossed her arm up in the air - knocking Luna halfway across the room.  
  
Luna was furious. She slid on her side and was slightly dumbfounded. She stood still for a moment and shook her head, trying to wear off a brief dizzy spell. As soon as her vision was completely clear, she ran full speed at Serena, landed on the girl's back, and scratched her cheek even harder.  
  
Serena sat up with a jolt. She screamed a piercing scream, one that nearly matched the scream she always gave out when her brother Sammy had pulled a prank to wake her up.  
  
Luna was knocked off the bed. It wasn't as bad as being thrown up to Serena's bedroom door, so she simply sat down and looked up at Serena, satisfied.   
  
"Luna!" Serena wailed. "What did you do?"  
  
Luna purred. "I woke you up. Took you long enough."  
  
Serena growled and rubbed her red cheek. "Ugh! You could've just told me to wake up...actually speak and not scratch! What's the use of having a talking cat if the cat never talks?!"  
  
"I did talk to you!" Luna protested. "You talked back and told me to shut up. Nothing else worked."  
  
Serena frowned, still rubbing her cheek.  
  
Luna looked content. "I had no choice. Even your alarm clock failed to wake you."  
  
Serena stared at the cat for a moment, confused, then fixed her gaze on her bedside table. It was bare. Her alarm clock, as she soon discovered, was on the floor. She blinked, then, as if lightning had struck her, suddenly jumped out of bed.   
  
Luna stepped back.  
  
"Practice! Oh my god! I forgot about practice!"  
  
Luna looked confused. "Practice?"   
  
"What times is it?" Serena muttered, ignoring Luna's question. She bent over and picked up the alarm clock. She quickly placed it back on the table then stared at the time. 8:15.   
  
"What practice?" Luna asked again.  
  
Serena started whining. "I forgot all about it! Oh my god, the girls are going to kill me!"   
  
Luna was growing impatient. "Serena, what practice are you talking about? If you mean a scout meeting then - "  
  
"No, no!" Serena shook her head vigorously, finally acknowledging Luna's comments. "I didn't mean that! Megan's going to be furious! I can't believe I'm late!"  
  
"What? Late for what practice? What are you talking about?"  
  
Serena, in the midst of panic, pulled her drawer open and scooped out several clothes in her arms. She grabbed a brush and rushed to her bathroom, muttering something about blowing it already along the way.  
  
Luna listened intently as Serena slammed the door shut. She was muttering inside and seemed to be bumping into several objects. Luna could hear her whimpering and shrieking a few "Ow's!"  
  
The door suddenly flew open. Serena ran out wearing sweatpants, sneakers, and a random tank top. She rushed to her mirror and stared at her reflection. For a moment, her mumbling ceased.  
  
Luna stared at her curiously. "Serena, what practice are you talking about?" she asked once again.  
  
"I'm brand new and I'm late already! Amanda's going to kill me. Megan's going to kill me! Practice was at eight!" Serena shrieked, deciding that she had no time to arrange her hair into meatballs. She grabbed a handful of her hair, twisted it up, then tied it into a somewhat messy yet miraculously decent bun. Her stomach rumbled. "Lovely. I'm hungry, I'm late, and I'm disappointing everyone already! What's that guy gonna think? Why do I even care about him?" Serena mused, suddenly caught up her thoughts. She muttered several other things, not realizing she was bluntly speaking her mind.  
  
Luna sighed. "What practice? What guy? Who's Megan?"  
  
"What am I going to tell them? Do I remember the cheers?" Serena rambled, still talking to herself.  
  
Luna turned bright red. "What practice?!"  
  
"Cheerleading practice," Serena yelled as she rushed outside, leaving a stunned Luna behind.  
  
As soon as Serena stepped outside her house, she became one of the people who made their way through the large crowds of Tokyo. That was a rare event, if not a first, for Serena was usually sleeping while pedestrians hurried through a sea of honking cars, may it rain or shine. She finally knew what it felt like to be late and delayed by endless rows of people. She felt like a fish trying to swim upstream. Without a car and feeling sleep deprived, Serena felt like a zombie who simply moved but couldn't think.  
  
She didn't want to think. She could barely reply when she rushed out of her house and left her dazed family behind. Her lips were dry. She was hungry. She couldn't function. Perhaps she didn't want to. She couldn't remember the new moves she learned the previous day. She didn't know what to tell the girls when she arrived. She didn't have any excuses. She was afraid of what they might do to her - what they might think of the new cheerleader. She was brand new and already failing miserably. Perhaps she really was born a failure.  
  
Just as she figured her thoughts couldn't be any darker, she crashed into someone as she turned a corner. A short yell stunned her as she fell back, her butt hitting the hard pavement. Serena sat silently on the street, her eyes wide and her mind a blur. She was dumbstruck and slightly bruised from the hard impact. People immediately passed by her, quickly following some new straight line that had formed around her and whoever she bumped into. They were like robots - quick to run and quick to avoid an accident. She suddenly felt like some construction sign in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
A rough grunt snapped her back to reality. Serena blinked, taking note of the man she had bumped into. She felt a sudden rush of emotions stir her dull and still sleepy senses - panic, worry, sympathy, regret, astonishment, and eventually rage.  
  
Darien.  
  
Miracle of all miracles, Serena had collided with her boyfriend. Darien was staring at her, obviously a little stunned himself. For a moment he looked slightly irritated, then his eyes sparkled with amusement upon recognition. "Serena?" he chuckled, standing up.  
  
Serena was silent. She simply stared up at him.  
  
"I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He stretched his hand out to help her up.  
  
Serena frowned and turned away. She ignored the hand and, with a small grunt of her own, stood up.  
  
Darien looked a bit confused. Seeing that she didn't need his help, he reluctantly lowered his hand. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
Serena brushed dirt off her pants and shirt, completely ignoring his questions. She was too furious to think of anything to tell him. As if being late for her first real cheerleading practice wasn't bad enough. The man didn't even know she had a grudge against him.  
  
"Serena?" Darien eyed her curiously, a faint look of worry caressing his handsome features.  
  
Serena's heart melted. She felt a pang of pain stab her heart. She never thought she'd ever manage being cold toward Darien. The man looked clueless - he really didn't know she was upset. He had no idea she was disappointed with him. Regret wore her down, tiring her out further more.  
  
In a matter of seconds, however, any sympathy Serena had for Darien faded. The man cracked a grin when he noticed her hairstyle. She became furious again.  
  
"I see you still have your new hairstyle. What's wrong with the meatballs?" He tilted his head and grinned at her, as if she was a little girl. "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
Serena stomped her foot, oblivious to the curious glances several people were giving her. "I was going to cheerleading practice. I was late enough! Thanks for delaying me more."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, but he was too late. Serena ran off and blended in with the crowd, leaving Darien in the middle of chaos.  
  
Much to his ignorance, Darien failed to notice a man dressed in black by a nearby café. He had been watching the whole scene, a small smile playing across his lips. Auburn strands of hair caressed his emerald eyes - the same cat-like eyes that eyed Serena's every curve and admired them...craved them.   
-----  
  
AN: I smell the scent of a relationship about to end. Not to worry, Serena/Darien fans. We need some small twists here and there, eh? Who IS Eric anyway?  
  
So we've got Darien - tall guy, black hair, blue eyes  
  
Then we've got Eric - mysterious, auburn hair, green eyes  
  
Who's better? XP  
  
Please pardon any errors. Thanks. 


	4. Recycle the Boyfriend

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Three  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Hehe...Darien DOES need to get a clue. Sorry to all you loyal Darien lovers. Sometimes the guy's romantic side just doesn't really show, ya know? .'' Once again, thanks for the reviews. Hopefully things will be a bit more interesting in this chapter. I can't rush now, can I? Gotta keep it somewhat realistic. :)  
  
As for the question "Does this fic come from your experience?"... O.o Not really. Well, aside from being an ex cheerleader and having a tall boyfriend with black hair, I can't say I write from experience. XD I rarely do. I'm not one of the authors who base their stories on their lives. There may be some similarities, but I'd rather create a completely different world...a different scene for the readers to imagine. ^^'' That's an interesting question.  
  
Also, someone once asked me if they could use my idea for their own fic. I said yes, but I suppose I was being a little too nice. I mean no offense to anyone. I appreciate the fact that people like my idea/plot, but that is the only time I have ever allowed someone to take my idea for their own fic. ^^'' I'm sorry, but I'm not doing that again. Unless you plan to give me full credit for using my plot/idea, I won't let anyone else do so. Hell, I even find that a little weird. .o Who lends ideas to other people when it comes to fanfiction? Lol I've never really heard of that. . When you write stories, you're supposed to write from your own mind, your own imagination - not from the minds of others. Stories are just a lot better when they're your own original work. I hope you understand.  
  
Lol and I'm glad to know some of you think Eric is hot. o.o''  
  
Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
-----  
  
The gym's large doors burst open, revealing a sweaty blonde standing right in the middle of the entrance. Serena was red and exhausted. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. The girl ran all the way to the high school after her encounter with Darien. For some reason, she felt that running would help her get rid of that agonizing feeling at the pit of her stomach - the feeling that tore at most girls once they're at the verge of a break-up with their boyfriends.  
  
Serena wanted to lean against the door, but her tardiness and current position were humiliating enough. All the girls were staring at her. She obviously disrupted their practice. She still had no excuse. Serena wanted to curse. She was late and showed signs of poor endurance. What were the girls going to think of her?  
  
Megan stepped up, her hands on her hips. A look of contempt graced her cold features. "Practice started at eight. Where have you been?"  
  
Serena felt her cheeks heat up. "I...eh...I, I was delayed...I mean, someone stopped me. Wait...well - "  
  
"Someone stopped you," Megan sneered, lazily tilting her head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had a bad encounter on the way here. I...I couldn't just leave - "  
  
"If you plan to be a good cheerleader you're gonna have to learn to make it on time," Megan snapped.  
  
Amanda approached both girls. "Megan, she's brand new. Cut her some slack for now."  
  
Megan cocked her brow in mockery, eyeing Serena's tired frame. She scoffed at the girl and chuckled. "Fine. Just this once. Around here, when girls are late they have to do thirty push-ups and one lap around the gym." Megan grinned madly. "Of course, that's only if you're five minutes late. Punishment depends on how late you are."  
  
Serena frowned but nodded humbly. "I'm sorry. Won't happen again."  
  
Megan, looking somewhat satisfied, turned around and took her position in front of the squad. "Serena, stand next to Janelle over there. The girl in the red shirt."  
  
Serena scanned the group of girls for a girl in a red shirt. At first nothing but white or blue shirts met her gaze. A yellow shirt popped up, and eventually a red one caught her gaze. The girl was at the far side. Serena ran up to her and took her place next to her.  
  
"No, not there," Megan commented. "Step back a little."  
  
Serena stepped back.  
  
"No, you're too far back. Step up."  
  
Serena stepped up.  
  
"No!" Megan looked irritated. "Did you forget about your little imaginary box? Look around you, for God's sake! Are you in line with everyone else?"  
  
Serena blinked. "But we're in windows..." She bit her tongue before she could finish speaking. A surge of stupidity swept over her.  
  
Megan raised her brows in disbelief. A couple of the girls laughed. "Look at the girls who are in your windows line, you idiot!"  
  
Serena flinched at the remark, but she obediently stepped into what she believed was the right spot for her to stand. Megan still look displeased. Fortunately, Janelle had turned to face her and offered some sort of assistance. "Just step up right there," she whispered, pointing to a certain spot on the floor.  
  
Serena looked down and stood right where Janelle had directed her to stand. After a couple of minutes, she managed to align her feet and straighten her knees. Only then did Megan turn around. She began yelling random instructions.  
  
"Thanks," Serena muttered. She was just relieved there was some friendly face around her. Amanda had stood up for her several times, but that girl didn't really seem all that friendly. She was just doing her job, as she obviously seemed to be Megan's right hand.  
  
Janelle nodded at Serena and faced Megan. Serena did the same, although she wasn't really paying attention. Little did she know that outside the gym, she had already attracted a group of rather good-looking men. She didn't realize that while she was bending over in an attempt to catch her breath, she had given several football players the view of a lifetime. True, she was wearing pants, but her butt was in full view for the boys. Word was travelling like wildfire while the girls, oblivious to the chaos and feeling fearful of Megan's fury, were simply standing still and watching Megan demonstrate some moves.  
  
Serena simply stared at a wall. She was facing Megan, but her thoughts were drifting away. They revolved around Darien. Her heart grimaced at the memory of the cold shoulder she had given him earlier. His ignorance both angered and killed her. She felt sympathetic. She felt horrible - like she had just stabbed him. Yet she was also furious. The man really had no clue. He probably figured she was simply in trouble again. He probably thought she just got into another fight with scouts. She began to wonder if he ever considered himself as the problem.  
  
Serena frowned. No, he wouldn't do that. He never could. They were meant to be. Such an idea would never enter his mind. She shouldn't have even entertained it.  
  
"You get that, Serena?" Megan's voice pierced through her thoughts.  
  
Serena blinked. "What?" she asked stupidly, rousing another chorus of laughter from the girls.  
  
Megan's eyes darkened. "I said did you get that?"  
  
Serena felt her cheeks turn furiously red - something that seemed to be happening all too often. "Eh...um...I didn't see..."  
  
Janelle eyed Serena warily. "Clap your hands and jump into a high V," she whispered. Luckily, Megan didn't seem to notice Janelle's generous assitance.  
  
Serena stood there, feeling stupid and unsure. What if Janelle was messing around? What if she'd end up embarrassing herself further more? But Janelle never really did anything wrong to her so far. Could she trust her? Better yet, how would she jump into a high V? Most of the moves she did were wrong.  
  
"Do it!" Janelle whispered harshly, her voice merely a scratch against her throat.  
  
Cautiously, Serena clapped her hands then jumped up with her arms stretched high into the air. "Like this?"   
  
Megan's brows knitted together in suspicion. She eyed Janelle for a moment, then the girl behind Serena, yet both girls looked innocent. Finally, as if she had completely given up hope, Megan nodded at Serena. "Don't play dumb next time."  
  
Serena nodded eagerly, relieved once again. She muttered another quick "thank you" at Janelle. The girl - a tall woman with amber eyes and black hair - smiled in return. If Serena hadn't been assigned a spot next to Janelle she wouldn't have guessed any of the girls were respectably considerate.  
  
"Look around you," Megan ordered. "This will be your spot from now on. At games, during practice…"  
  
"Except for competition," Amanda interrupted. "We're going to change that."  
  
"Where you'll end up in competition depends on how well you perform within the next few weeks. If you're good, you'll be in front." Megan cracked a grin and, as if she couldn't resist, said, "Behind me, of course."  
  
Serena felt her temper rise dangerously. The girl's arrogance was more than she could stand.  
  
"If you suck, you'll be at the back," Megan added carelessly, shrugging her shoulders. "So prove yourself." She immediately turned her head and shot Serena a death glare. "Especially you, new girl," she hissed.  
  
Serena's temper was on the verge of tipping. With newfound determination, she held her chin up high and met Megan's gaze. "I will," she stated firmly.  
  
Where the ominous, challenging tone in her voice came from, she did not know.  
  
-----   
  
The sun was high up in the sky, bright and burning, though well over its peak. Afternoon was sinking in and night was not far away. The city was still bustling with life, although the pace had slowed down compared to the chaos earlier that morning. Everyone seemed excited yet tired.  
  
Serena was one of those people. She walked slowly down the street, practically limping her way home. Truth to be told, she didn't quite know where to go. She didn't want to go home because she was afraid of facing her family and Luna. She couldn't go to the temple because she was even more afraid of facing the scouts, and she didn't want to go to the arcade because she was afraid of bumping into Darien or his best friend Andrew. Andrew was usually a friendly face she always looked forward to seeing, but she didn't feel like giving him an explanation. There was no doubt in her mind that everyone had reported her strange behavior to him already.  
  
Further more, Serena was simply tired. She was exhausted. At the beginning of practice she could've sworn Megan was going to do nothing but preach the good word of cheerleading. Eventually, however, she learned to need Megan's lectures. As much as she despised them, they were a lot easier than running twenty laps around the gym and doing about five million push-ups.   
  
Serena felt like a complete idiot. All the girls seemed to have amazing stamina. She was lucky she was even breathing. Compared to them, she felt like a little child. They all moved at the same quick pace. She dragged slightly behind. All the cheerleaders' bodies seemed well-toned. Sure, Serena's body was pretty good, but she didn't exactly have great muscles and abs that could make any girl envious. It made her realize how much she needed to work out and cut down on the junk food. She never knew there were things in the world that were worse than being a sailor scout.  
  
Serena licked her parched lips. She was terribly thirsty. Her arms were sore and she could barely feel her legs. She was slightly hunched over, for her abs were tight with pain and her back was stiff. Sweat matted her hair to her suddenly shiny forehead. She was practically dead and when she left, all the other girls were merely thirsty. They could still stand. The work-out was so intense, she nearly wished she was fighting monsters instead. She could practically feel the regret washing over her - regret for ever even considering becoming a cheerleader. If that was just the beginning, she didn't dare wonder what competition practices would be like. She just wasn't used to it.  
  
But she would be, just as Janelle had told her. During the day, Janelle and Serena became immediate friends. It turned out the girl - who as much like Lita as far as boys were concerned - had a sister who studied at Darien's university. Janelle was intelligent and actually made school sound interesting. It seemed as if she covered every subject out there - from math to the hottest football players. Serena didn't mind this for several reasons - one, she actually made a friend. Two, the math tips helped, and three, she needed to be schooled in the lessons about the school's popular kids if she wanted to survive anyway. Janelle's presence made practice endurable.   
  
Further more, the girls had congratulated Serena at the end of the day. Sure, they had ignored her disabilities in the art of cheerleading because she was new, but with her determination she actually made herself look better than what Megan tried to make out of her. The bitch actually looked humiliated when Serena proved she could do something Megan bragged she couldn't do. During a break, Serena even heard Amanda tell another girl that they might actually make it to competition with Serena around.  
  
Serena cracked a small smile as she turned a corner. She grinned at the memory of that break. Eric had stopped by and watched her practice after that. It was embarrassing, yet Serena was flattered. His eyes never left her. She could feel his gaze piercing through her back. She could barely face him or Megan - who was obviously enraged and a bit more hostile out of jealousy. Some of the girls teased her about it. Even better, she heard rumors about the football players liking her. They whistled at her when she left the gym, yet she still didn't know the whole story. She simply left with a light heart and a tired body.  
  
Serena, still drowning in the memories, paused when she found herself standing in front of the arcade. She stared at the familiar glass doors which she knew would open should she even lift a finger.   
  
But she didn't. She couldn't.   
  
Serena's throat was terribly dry. She wanted water badly - ice cold water and eventually a shake - but she couldn't face Andrew. What if he knew? What if Darien was in there? And weren't shakes off limits ever since she vowed never to gain another pound?  
  
She vowed. A faint sparkle shone in Serena's eyes. She vowed to do many things in the midst of her determination earlier, and one of those things was to face Darien and break up with him. She managed to consider everything they've been through while she was running laps. Truth to be told, she poured some of her anger into those laps, and surprisingly, it helped clear her mind. She eventually came to believe that the only way things would work out was if she would break up with him. Forget being meant to be together. Perhaps she could change destiny. If she couldn't, then perhaps she and Darien would end up together in the future anyway.  
  
But she couldn't live without him. Serena's heart twisted in agony. Darien was her life. She had considered staying away from him until she could prove herself to everyone. Perhaps he'd want her more then, but she just couldn't live without him. What if he found her new "hobby" disgusting? What if she failed? What if he found another girl?  
  
Serena's mouth twitched. Her heart soared with jealousy at the thought of another girl hanging around Darien, but wouldn't that be okay? Wasn't that a challenge? Didn't she want a challenge? Whatever happened to that determination she had earlier? Didn't she have the football players to pick from anyway? Didn't she already have Eric on her tail?  
  
Serena clenched her fist and smiled. Her exhaustion seemed to melt away as a wave of confidence took over. Ignoring her sore muscles, she strode into the arcade before she could think twice. She was greeted by Andrew's cheerful face. This time, he didn't look that happy. His bright eyes seemed to question her own, as if asking her if it really was true.  
  
Yes, he knew.  
  
Serena met his gaze and smiled. "Water," she mouthed. Surprised at how weak she really was, she decided she wouldn't say another word until her throat was graced with the soothing, cool, clear liquid of God-given water.  
  
Andrew, a bit wary of Serena, smiled pleasantly and picked up a glass. He assessed Serena's tired frame and, as if he decided she had gone through boot camp, filled the entire glass with water and dropped an ice cube inside. No sooner than he handed it to Serena that she grabbed it and gulped everything down.  
  
Andrew stared at her.  
  
Serena, taking note of the curious glances some customers were giving her, placed the cup down on the counter and breathed heavily. She wiped her mouth with the back of hand and grinned. "Thanks," she perked, her voice finally back.  
  
Andrew chuckled and nervously smiled back. "You're welcome. You seem tired."  
  
Serena smiled at him and nodded. "I am."  
  
"Cheerleading work you out too much?"  
  
Serena was stunned for a minute, but not too long. She wasn't expecting him to be that blunt. She opened her mouth to reply, but a familiar voice cut her off.  
  
"Serena?" Darien called out as he stepped into the arcade.   
  
Serena's knees felt weak. Her heart began to pound violently against her chest. She wanted to stand rooted to the ground, but she turned around anyway and met Darien's gaze. The innocent look on his face nearly broke her heart.  
  
"Serena?" he asked again. "Are you okay? You look…really tired. Is it - is it cheerleading?"  
  
Serena nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Practice. We have a game tomorrow, so we had to learn a routine."  
  
Darien nodded in reply. His eyes were dark with suspicion. "Are you alright, Serena? It seems as if there's something else…"  
  
Serena wanted to kick herself. Just when she had a break-up speech in mind, the man decided to finally pick up on her female hints.  
  
Darien's eyes never left hers. He held her gaze, willing her to speak up. Serena whimpered.  
  
Andrew shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other. "Um…you want anything to eat Serena? Darien? I mean, if you want to sit down for a while…"  
  
"No," Serena muttered. "I…I can't. Gotta keep in shape, ya know?" She chuckled nervously.  
  
"But you're already in shape," another voice cut in.  
  
Andrew, Serena, and Darien turned to face the owner of the voice. Eric stepped out of a nearby booth and shoved his hands casually into his pockets. He looked calm, yet when he looked at Darien, his eyes glazed over with an unspoken challenge.  
  
Serena's arms tingled. It was bad enough that the guy just popped out of nowhere. Now he was provoking Darien - or so it seemed. The scary part was, Darien was glaring at the man. It was like a battle only men shared. Andrew seemed a bit peeved as well. Though he stood there, silently watching, he looked as if he was ready to assist Darien in killing Eric.  
  
Serena simply stood in the middle of the three men. She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or terrified. She wasn't expecting Eric to show up. That wasn't part of her plan, as weak as it was.   
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked. His voice was dripping with rage - a rage Serena didn't recognize. His words were heavy and slow - each one deliberately tainted with hatred.  
  
Eric grinned mischievously. He stepped up, then, much to Darien's surprise, wrapped his arm around Serena's waist. "I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?"  
  
Andrew looked stunned. Darien's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am her boyfriend." He inched closer toward Serena.  
  
But Serena stepped back. Both Andrew and Darien stared at her in disbelief. Serena's heart clenched and yelled at her when she saw their reaction, but she stepped closer toward Eric and reluctantly pressed her hand against his chest. "I'm sorry, Darien," she whispered. "He is my boyfriend. We're…we're through."  
  
The noise within the arcade seemed to fade away. All Serena could hear was the heavy sound of her heart ripping through her chest. It was beating with agony and regret - regret that tore through her very soul. Every fiber in her being seemed to grow dull. All she could see were the shocked looks on Andrew's and Darien's faces. She could see the horror painted on Darien's lips - those soft, full lips she used to kiss. She could see the jealousy hardening his strong jaw. Worst of all, she could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
Eric cracked a grin. Tightening his grip around Serena's waist, he led her off - away from Andrew.  
  
Away from Darien.  
  
-----  
  
AN: *cackles evily* Yes, I am an evil bitch! Hehe. I am sorry. The major twists begin. I'm sorry, Darien/Serena fans. He's neglected her for too long. Just stick around and see how things go, hmm?   
  
Please pardon any errors. Thanks! XD  
  
P.S. I now have a mailing list. . Want me to email you when the next chapters come out? Include your emails in your reviews! ^-^ Thanks. 


	5. Aftermath

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Four  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Sorry about the minor delay. -_-'' This week's been terribly hectic for me.  
  
Many people told me that I kinda rushed the ending of chapter three. Actually, I didn't. I really made Serena quickly agree with Eric. It was all deliberate, and hopefully this chapter will explain why. :) It's like when in other fics the good guy, caught up jealousy or being drunk or whatever, suddenly claims the girl he's supposed to end up with as his own. It's the same thing in this story. It's just that I'm using the bad guy. Am I confusing you? -_-''  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
-----  
  
Several birds cawed noisily above in the trees, sometimes finding time to quarrel on the lake's clear surface or even on land. One of Tokyo's beloved parks was teeming with ducks, pigeons, and occasionally gulls. All birds were noisy around noon. They'd quiet down then start again toward evening, though only for a while. Their calls were dying away with the sun, their flapping wings mere silhouettes against the bright orange rays. Several of them had flown off, yet a few were still walking about on land.  
  
One of those birds approached a marble bench. A couple occupied that bench - a sober couple. The bird dared approach the two lovers because they were so still and silent, although it tentatively eyed them. It chirped once, twice, then bent down to rake the ground for crumbs.  
  
Serena sat uncomfortably in her place on the bench. Her legs were folded up to her chest, and her chin was tucked safely in the small valley formed by her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs, as if she could find some sort of comfort in doing so. She did not dare to spread her legs out or cross them or just sit down normally. For one, her curled up position made her feel somewhat safe, and two, Eric - who was sitting quietly next to her - had placed his hand on her thigh when her feet were resting on the ground.  
  
Eric was watching her. His deep, sharp eyes matched those of a cat's - bright, sharp, and dangerously seductive. He licked his lips when he saw Serena lick her own, completely aware of the small tug at his groin. His eyes traveled aimlessly down Serena slender legs, even though they were currently tucked up to her chest.  
  
Her chest. Eric narrowed his eyes. She was fairly big-breasted, and he loved that. Sure, Megan - the slut that she was - had more than enough to show off, but Serena's curves were different. He admired every curve on her body from the moment he set eyes on her.  
  
A small smile crept upon his lips. He remembered the very second he laid eyes on her. She came running in, her golden hair brilliant against the rays of the sun. They were exactly the same, the sun and hair - beautiful, long waves of elegance. Of course, Serena's hair had been tied up at that time, but he could picture it down perfectly.  
  
He could picture many things.  
  
Eric nearly chuckled to himself. He managed to stifle another grin, but he couldn't choke back a mischievous smile. His smile was a lazy one - the kind of smile people often pictured cats to have before pouncing on their prey. Serena was his a prey - a rather delicious and innocent one.  
  
And as innocent as Serena may be, she was not oblivious to the small grins Eric flashed every now and then. She didn't want to know what reasons fueled those odd, sudden urges to smile to no one in particular. The man was rather odd. He was handsome, but he was starting to bother her. Her skin flushed with the familiar heat that resulted from his piercing gaze. At first, she was flattered, but at that point - with his body right next to hers - it reminded her of a stalker.  
  
Serena swallowed nervously. She didn't know what to say. She knew that if she dared speak, no words would come out - just the scratchy sound that whispered of a lost voice. A small bead of sweat trailed down her cheek. Her heart was throbbing violently against her chest. She was surprised Eric couldn't hear it. He seemed to caught up in the intensity of his own obvious lust for her. Occasionally, his gaze would drift off. Her heart soared when his eyes would fall upon a duck or two, but it would eventually start throbbing again for he merely looked irritated by the birds.  
  
He was terrifying when he looked angry.  
  
Serena had experienced his anger firsthand. She had never seen so much jealousy in a man - or two men. The tension she felt when she stood in the middle of Darien, Andrew, and Eric had returned when Eric led her to the park to talk. Some talking. Both were silent. Serena was nervous, and Eric was apparently horny.   
  
Serena cringed at the thought. She never thought about a man that way before - not even Darien. To her, their situation called for making love. Eric seemed to posses nothing by lust and anger. She had seen the anger, and obviously his lust. For some reason, there was small feeling tugging at the pit of her stomach that told her that was barely the beginning.  
  
Serena's eyes darkened at the memory of Darien, and Eric had noticed it. The mere fact that he made Serena so uncomfortable was an insult and a loss. He obviously wasn't winning her over as much as he thought he was. She barely flinched while she was sitting next to him, and all of a sudden her body softened with weakness. There was a sober look in her eyes, and he could tell why.  
  
He clenched his fist in irritation. First the monsters he's been sending off to rid Tokyo of unwanted humans were all defeated by the damned sailor scouts and that bratty Sailor Moon, and now the girl of his dreams was rejecting him. It was all because of that old boyfriend of hers.  
  
A dangerous spark glinted coldly in his eyes. He pursed his lips in pure, venomous hatred. He really would make sure that his new monsters would get rid of those unwanted humans - starting with Darien. In the meantime, however, he had a heartbroken blonde to impress. So far, a good impression seemed far from hand.  
  
Eric cleared his throat. "So…" he spoke up, shattering the silence. Several birds nearby flew away at the sound of his voice.   
  
Serena hopelessly watched those birds fly away. She wanted to be one of them. She wanted to leave Eric and apologize to Darien. Eric's voice was cold. It wasn't as smooth and deep as it once was. It no longer held that husky, seductive tone. It was cold - cold and terrifying. Her spine tingled.  
  
Aside from Eric's sudden edge, she was drowning in guilt. Regret. Seething agony. She didn't know why she left Darien. She never even looked back, but she caught a glimpse of the look on his face.  
  
Her heart clenched in bitter humiliation. Never in her life had she imagined she would actually break up with the man of her dreams - the love of her life. Her soul mate. For the love of god, she and Darien already met their future daughter. Their future was confirmed, and she decided to bring it all down and ruin it after everything…all because of her selfishness.  
  
Serena wanted to slap herself. Her brows knitted together in self hatred. Eric had just whisked her away, and she didn't do anything. She broke up with Darien - in front of Andrew, of all people - and allowed herself to be led away by some man who obviously wasn't what he seemed to be. The Eric she adored was gone. A brutal man had taken his place - a brutal man who had fooled her and walked her away from the arms of her love.  
  
Serena looked down at the ground. Ashamed, she tried desperately to ignore the painful throbs of her heart. It was all so sudden. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. From the moment she left the arcade, she was dizzy with regret. Part of her mind congratulated her for finally teaching Darien a lesson, while her disappointed heart nagged madly at that useless side of her brain - the side that was obviously wrong and too infatuated with Eric's act.  
  
It was all an act. A dumb act. The other side of Serena's mind recognized that. Eric may have wanted her, but Serena had decided to drown herself in selfish stupidity and ignore the tiny voice inside of her head that told her to talk to Darien. Why didn't she talk to Darien? True, she had tried several times before, but she had whined and couldn't really find the exact words to signal how serious she was. Darien was her life, and now he was gone all because of her god damn self pity.  
  
Serena's heart pounded rapidly against her chest, overcoming the nervous throbs it was beating before. This time, her heart was furious with rage. Rage and agony. She was furious at herself, and she was disappointed in Eric. Why didn't she think? Why couldn't she think? It wasn't too late. She could run back to the arcade and come up with some sad excuse to tell Darien. She was desperate enough. She could win him back if he wasn't infuriated or too heartbroken. Hell, the man was shocked. He would take her back.  
  
But she couldn't leave.   
  
Eric was sitting next to her. What would she tell him? How would she explain just walking out on Darien and quickly agreeing to be Eric's girlfriend? She was humiliated, and the ominous glow inside his eyes warned her not to do anything stupid. Leaving Eric right there was stupid, yet it seemed to be the most sensible thing in the world.  
  
Serena frowned. She was afraid of what he might say or do. Eric might hurt her or Darien. He was obviously a powerful man. Sitting next to him made her realize just how much damage the man was capable of. She didn't know how she felt this, but she did, and it scared her.  
  
Besides, didn't she act on impulse too many times already? She had to think straight. She had to free herself for a few minutes and make her mind up.   
  
Hell, she had to go home and get ready for the game the next day. Sure, all she had to wear were sweats and a shirt that read "Wildcats" on it, considering she didn't have a cheerleading outfit yet, but she still had to practice. It would help get her mind off things and it was an excuse…  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. It was an excuse to leave Eric for the moment.  
  
"Eric," Serena blurted out, sounding a little more excited than she had hoped she would sound.   
  
Eric eyed her eagerly, noting the newfound amusement in her voice. "Yes?"  
  
Serena scratched her head, pretending to hesitate. "Look, I have to go home. Game tomorrow. Gotta practice. Bye!"  
  
Eric opened his mouth to reply, but Serena had run off already. He felt a bit insulted, but he didn't care. As he watched her run off, he knew…he just knew she'd run back to him in one way or another.  
  
Soon enough.  
  
-----  
  
Dawn slowly crept in, breaking through the night. Several birds chriped outside Serena's window. Cars honked outside, and Tokyo was once again starting to bustle with life. Sunshine shone through, showering the outline of pillows underneath Serena's blanket. The day matched any other day. It would've been exactly the same had Serena been asleep.  
  
She wasn't. For once, Serena was one of the people who were up and about early in the morning. In fact, she woke up several hours earlier. Luna was surprised, and at one point Sammy even came in to protest against the small thuds that resulted from the vibrations of Serena's practice music. However, upon seeing Serena actively exercising before seven in the morning, Sammy - wide-eyed and stunned with disheveled hair - silently walked back to his room, deciding it was all a dream.  
  
Even Luna was surprised. At first she, too, thought it was a dream, but she soon decided that it was all real. After the events that had taken place the night before, she knew there was a good chance Serena might actually do something miraculous.  
  
She skipped dinner. That alone was a miracle.  
  
She walked to her room without saying a word, although Luna managed to get a few minutes of minor rants out of her. She mentioned something about a break-up and a man named Eric. She muttered several curses and wailed about a game and how terrified she was. She cried and could barely speak, so Luna didn't push it. She got the picture. That's why she decided to save the news about Serena and Darien's break-up until she was sure they truly had broken up.  
  
As Luna watched Serena vigorously work the sweat out of herself, her suspicions were slowly being confirmed.  
  
Luna sighed to herself. She wasn't sure which was worse - new, persistent enemies or a tired Serena who was obviously going through drastic changes. When she thought about it, Luna found that she missed the old, flaky Serena. The girl felt wretched, and Luna was terribly worried.  
  
Furthermore, she had a feeling that Serena had no intentions of helping the scouts. The enemies were growing more powerful with each attack and the scouts still knew practically nothing about them. Luna didn't want to pressure Serena into helping out after everything, but without her - despite her stupidity - the scouts would surely be defeated.  
  
Then what?  
  
Luna purred disappointedly. First Serena mutters something about breaking up with Darien, then she shows signs of hatred toward the sailor scouts. Did she have every intention of changing the future - a future everyone worked so hard to achieve?  
  
Serena noticed Luna's distressed figure out of the corner of her eye. While she jumped in place while hitting several random moves, she managed to sneak in a few curious glances at the poor thing. Her dear, sweet cat was obviously overwhelmed with Serena's changes. She had no idea it would affect the poor thing so much,  
  
Serena's heart ached with guilt again. She hated the feeling, and she decided to do something about it for once. She already caused enough trouble with Darien. She could at least tell someone about her problems - a trusted friend. If Luna didn't tell the scouts about her raves, then she figured she could tell her anything.  
  
She should've figured that out a long time ago.  
  
Serena - in the midst of trying to catch her breath - abruptly turned off the music and sat down next to Luna. The cat looked up at her with bright, expectant eyes. She looked mystified and once again shocked by yet another sudden change in Serena's behavior.  
  
"Luna," Serena started…  
  
The cat just stared at her, willing her to go on.  
  
Serena licked her parched lips. She felt nervous at the thought of even telling Luna about what she did, and she didn't know why. Perhaps she just figured she didn't want to disappoint anyone else.  
  
Ashamed, Serena looked down at her pink carpet and sighed. "I broke up with Darien," she whispered.  
  
Luna's heart melted. She got what she had hoped for and also what feared. Serena was finally opening up to her, yet her suspicions were confirmed. All hell was bound to break lose. Everything they've worked for was gone.  
  
A wave of depression swpet Luna away. She, too, looked down, but purred to signal Serena to continue.  
  
Serena didn't dare look up. "I didn't mean to…it's just…it's just that he wasn't treating me right and no one was taking me seriously and Eric came along and…"  
  
Luna was looking up at Serena now. Suddenly the whole picture cleared up. Eric seemed to be a big part of it.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to prove myself," Serena whimpered, starting to sniff. "I didn't want to break up with him, Luna! I just joined cheerleading because I had enough. I should've talked to him…I should've told Darien how I felt but I didn't say anything!"  
  
Serena burst into tears. Her breath came in short, quick gasps and her cheeks were puffy and red. She wrung her fingers together like a little girl who was about to confess to murder.  
  
Luna's heart broke. To think that Serena's self torture was agonizing to watch. She had never seen the girl so distressed. Even worse, she didn't know what to say. Aside from that, she was also guilt-stricken. Serena's words struck a cord. Luna and the scouts haven't really been treating Serena well. They were ignoring her complaints, mistaking them for her daily rants. They had ignored her.  
  
They ignored their very own princess - their future queen, and this was the result.  
  
"Eric just seemed so great but now…now he scares me," Serena went on, rubbing her eyes. "He just led me away from Darien, and I let him! Oh, but Luna, I was so surprised! I didn't know! I mean, one minute he just watched me at practice and the next he seemed dange - "  
  
"Serena," Luna cut in.  
  
Serena looked up, surprised at the solemn tone in Luna's voice.  
  
Luna sighed. "I'm sorry. I…I know the girls and I haven't really been paying attention to you. Or Darien. It's just that…with the new monster and everything…we…oh, nevermind." She looked up apologetically. "We're so sorry, Serena. I can understand if you hate us now, but we need you. We need you to stick around. You can't do this to yourself."  
  
Serena nodded quietly.  
  
Luna was weighed down by even more guilt as she practically pressured Serena into changing immediately. "You can't do this to Darien," she muttered cautiously. "I know he doesn't always show his emotions. I can see that, but he loves you. He loves you, Serena. You have a future. You have to make sure it takes place…"  
  
"But that was the Moon Princess's job!" Serena shrieked. "It's not mine. I'm just trying to make things better…"  
  
"You're trying to improve yourself," Luna cried desperatey. "I know. It's just…all of this…"  
  
Serena stood up. "I have to go, Luna. Game's gonna start in about an hour."  
  
Serena picked up a duffel bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Stuffing sneakers onto her feet, she limped towards her door and threw it open. She was eager to get out. She didn't like being lectured about her priorities. She understood where Luna was standing, but she couldn't stand being nagged about things she was afraid of.  
  
Things she didn't want to face.  
  
Yet when Serena caught a glimpse of the lost look in Luna's eyes, she hesitated. She stood by the door, her back facing the black cat, her hand gripping the doorknob tightly.  
  
Luna simply stood there, eyeing Serena curiously.  
  
Serena turned around. "Thanks for everything, Luna. I'll…I'll figure things out." Serena's voice cracked. She sniffed again then walked out of her room. Out of her house. Away from Luna, like the way she left Darien behind.  
  
-----  
  
A chorus of feminine voices rose high into the air, rousing a different chorus of wild, excited voices. A football game was taking place, and the cheerleaders - who were evidently louder than the jubilant, football-crazy crowd - made it known to everyone in Tokyo that the first of the season's best games was about to take place.  
  
Serena was in that squad of cheerleaders. Of course, her squad wasn't the only one. The opposing team's cheerleaders - all slutty and desperate to make the Wildcats look bad by some miracle - were equally excited. Not equally loud. They were tumbling and doing splits just like Megan and all the other cheerleaders, though their moves were relatively far from perfect. Despite their disgusting spirit, they could never top the loud voices that boomed out of the Wildcats' cheerleaders throats. With bodies so small, fans from both teams were stunned.  
  
Serena was stunned.  
  
Megan's technique of yelling from the stomach really worked. Serena, who eventually overcame her timid humiliation, barely yelled to the fullest extent and already her voice was gigantic. It was still girly and it wavered several times, but it was good enough - perhaps the loudest she's ever yelled. That was just the beginning. Of course, Megan glared at her several times for cracking her voice, but the blonde didn't really bother Serena for any other reason.  
  
Janelle was cheering wildly next to Serena. The girl did a kick, surprising, even intimidating, Serena for a moment. She was good. After all that practice, even Janelle - obviously not Megan's favorite - surpassed Serena's gymnastic abilities.  
  
Serena did a small kick. Her leg didn't go as high as she wished, but her jumps made up for that. Her blood was pumping - burning within her veins. The moment she stepped onto the track, the moment she met all the curious gazes that were fixed on her, she was immediately swept away by an adrenaline rush that not even scout business could match. Serena's heart was beating rapidly, joyful for once, while she cheered and waved her arms and urged the crowd to cheer with her.  
  
Better yet, several girls had complimented her. She was a fast learner, or so they said. Serena's confidence soared, nearly matching the newfound energy she miraculously stored up after the work-out she put herself through that morning.  
  
"Go Wildcats!" Megan called out.  
  
Serena watched the girl. She had to admit, Megan was a brilliant cheerleader. Her moves were enough to mesmerize any guy. She obviously had several football players rooting for her already. Her kicks were precise…perfect. They almost made Serena envious. Despite Megan's sour attitude, she had to admit…the girl knew how to drive the crowd wild. It wasn't hard to see how she developed her bossy attitude. Truth to be told, it wasn't hard to see how she became captain. Serena began to wonder why Eric preferred her over Megan in the first place.  
  
Eric.  
  
Serena's heart ceased. All her adrenaline was shifted into something negative. Her exotic spirit - once fueled by the crowd's roars and admiration - was used to fuel her fear instead. Her fear of talking to Eric. Her fear of suffering Megan's wrath again. She already received a handful from messing up and drawing several whistles from the football players to herself. She couldn't stand another bitch from Megan. She couldn't stand the thought of talking to Eric. She didn't think she could handle even looking at him.  
  
Yet there he was. Standing there. Just standing there by the benches. Eric leaned casually against the railing as he watched her, a small smile playing on his lips. Serena desperately wanted him to be Darien. She wanted Darien to stand in Eric's place and smile at her the way Eric did…like what she was doing was actually worth some sort of praise.  
  
Yet all she saw was Eric. She found herself staring into his eyes, losing energy as she did so.  
  
A football player called out Serena's name. She turned around, scanning the crowd for the owner of the voice. Several football players met her gaze. Apparently, they were all just about ready to flirt with her. Serena turned around, flustered. She wasn't ready to handle so many guys who wanted her. She couldn't even handle Eric.  
  
Serena nearly laughed. Eric frowned when he saw the football players teasing her. Megan did too. It seemed as if that was the one thing they had in common. They both glared at the football players. One of the guys seemed to shrink back under Megan's gaze, but the others mostly started flirting with her too. Only then did she look satisfied.  
  
Eric didn't even seem to notice. The moment they left Serena alone, he looked content.  
  
One of the football players didn't leave Serena alone completely. He was standing by the railing, calling out Serena's name. Serena stared at him for a moment, then looked back as if there was another Serena behind her.  
  
Janelle nudged Serena, a cute grin on her face. "Go on. Go talk to him. Just hurry up or Megan will see."  
  
Serena looked at the guy. With his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was actually boyishly cute. Serena was flattered, but she didn't know him. What if the guys had planned a joke?  
  
"Serena!" Janelle scolded.  
  
Serena hesitated, then, after taking a minute to look him over again, approached him. She didn't dare look at Eric as she passed him. She could tell he was infuriated.  
  
"What?" she asked the guy once she was close enough.  
  
He ran a hand through his thick hair and grinned. "New cheerleader, huh?"  
  
Serena blushed. "Um…yeah. Why…why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
His grin grew wider. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty good for a new cheerleader. Megan over there looks like she has to suck up to you."  
  
Serena's blush deepened. "Thank you," she muttered shyly. That was all she managed to say. She was rather speechless.  
  
"So," the guy continued, "I was wondering if you're free Friday night."  
  
Serena wasn't sure if she heard him right. She stared at him, more speechless than before if that was possible, and laughed nervously. "Am…am I free Friday?"  
  
"Yeah," the man replied, hungrily eyeing her body.   
  
"Um…Um…I'm...I'm not sure. I mean..." Serena bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. I might - "  
  
"She's busy," an all too familiar voice cut in.  
  
Serena froze. Her waist tingled as she felt Eric snake his hand across her bare flesh, pulling her body close to his. "Back off, Matt. Serena and I have plans on Friday."  
  
Matt glared at Eric. He flashed Serena a pleading look, as if begging her to consider playing Eric. Serena didn't even realize she was capable of detecting such hints when it came to guys. Perhaps breaking up with Darien gave her more freedom than she thought. She was certainly more exposed than before, but she wasn't ready to handle another guy.  
  
Besides, Eric's grip was possessive. She knew he would strike Matt down should he say another word.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
Matt, after deciding that Serena wouldn't protest, turned around and walked back onto the field. He looked defeated yet annoyed. He glanced back and called out a random jumble of words, addressing Eric. "Don't skip another game, man."  
  
Serena blinked. There was sarcasm in his voice, yet there was none. It took her a while to realize that Eric was supposed to be a football player. Why wasn't he on the field?  
  
"Serena!" Megan voice pierced through the loud noise.  
  
Serena jumped, the fine hairs on her back standing on edge. Megan suddenly looked hideous. Her eyes were wild with bloodshot fury, her witch-like eyebrows arched in heated jealousy. Her neat hair suddenly looked disheveled.  
  
Serena cringed when she remember the hand on her waist. She tried to step away, but Eric pulled her closer upon the first sign of resistance.  
  
"Serena, get your ass over here right now!" Megan yelled, ignoring the accusing glances several people in the crowd were giving her.  
  
Serena began to panic. "Okay! I'm coming!"  
  
"Don't mind her," Eric interrupted. "She's always like that." He casually slipped his free hand into a pocket, eyeing Megan's crazy frame with contempt.  
  
Serena could've sworn the two were playing some sort of a game. She hated being the middle of it. They were like two blood-driven animals, ready to tear her down.   
  
"I really have to go, Eric," Serena muttered, practically pleading with the man.  
  
Eric raised his brows. "All because of Megan?"  
  
"No, I just…" Serena was growing frustrated. "The game, Eric. And we can't make a scene."  
  
"Fine," Eric sighed, pulling her even closer. "I'll be here when the game's over, okay?" He leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
Serena pulled away. She squirmed her way out of his tight grip and quickly took her place next to a worried Janelle.  
  
"I am so sorry," Janelle whispered, obviously guilt-stricken. "I had no idea that was gonna happen."  
  
"It's okay," Serena said, quickly getting into the cheer in an attempt to distract herself. Megan and Eric were watching her if not glaring at each other. She hated it. She tried to look preoccupied with the cheer.  
  
Janelle looked apologetic. She tried to grin, but she seemed to be struggling with a smile as much as Serena was.  
  
The cheer drowned out the sound of Serena's racing heartbeat. At least to her it did. The crowd cheered wildly once the cheer ended, and eventually the football players raced across the field to take their places. The crowd stood up and went wild.  
  
All the cheerleaders turned to face the players and cheered randomly. Serena turned around then copied what several other cheerleaders were doing. She threw her arms high up into the air and screamed, cheering the players on.  
  
Cheering Matt on. He was smiling at her.  
  
Serena nearly laughed. It was amazing how being a cheerleader attracted so many things. So many people. She nearly hated it. It was ironic. So ironic that she didn't know what else to do.  
  
Just then, Serena's communicator beeped. She paused for a moment, the enticing spell of school spirit broken. The sound resembled that of her communicator's. She was sure she was just imagining it. She didn't have the damned thing with her…  
  
It beeped again.  
  
Serena looked around frantically. Several girls were looking around as well. By then she was sure that she wasn't hallucinating.   
  
"What's that sound?" Janelle whispered.  
  
Serena looked down at her own body. She didn't have a bag. How could she? There was no place for her to stuff her communicator in…  
  
Except…  
  
"I think it's in your pocket," Janelle pointed out.  
  
Serena looked at her back pocket and slipped her hand inside. Miracle of all miracles, her fingers soon touched the cool surface of the communicator, which was beeping frantically by then. She frowned. Luna probably stuffed it in there. The cat really wanted her to go on with the sailor scout business. Serena was immediately crossed, but she figured she'd save the rants for later. The communicator never beeped that way before.  
  
Serena bent her head down and, keeping the communicator close to her chest, opened it and looked at the screen. An image of Sailor Mercury wavered. It fizzled, blurred, then cleared up a bit.  
  
"Serena!" Mercury called out. "I know you're there! Come to the park! Serena, please…we need you. I know that we messed - "  
  
The image disappeared. Mercury's voice, though barely audible, faded away. Serena was stunned.  
  
"Whoa…some new kind of cell phone?" Janelle questioned, obviously impressed.  
  
Serena shook her head numbly. "No," she croaked. Panic took its place once again. Mercury was desperate…but the game…Megan…and Eric…what if he saw…  
  
Serena's eyes widened. Eric was no longer there. He promised her he would be…  
  
"Janelle, I have to go," Serena blurted out. "I'm sorry. I can't explain now. Just tell Megan that I'm sorry. Tell her that it was an emergency."  
  
Janelle opened her mouth to reply, but she was soon faced with the retreating figure of a cheerleader on the run.  
  
  
-----  
  
AN: I can't say this chapter's that good. Please pardon any errors. Thanks.  
  
By the way, sorry I haven't been able to email people about this chapter. No time. 


	6. And Her Name Was Natalie

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Five  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: I'm thinking I should make this story have only about ten chapters. We'll see.  
  
-----  
  
The soft sound of glasses clinking against each other sounded through the arcade, accompanying the faint tune of video games blazing out small tunes - tiny melodies that signaled points, new levels, or game over's. Several people, particularly schoolgirls, were cheerfully chatting away while sipping milkshakes and eyeing cute guys.  
  
Darien's eyes scanned all of these girls. His gaze roamed everywhere in the arcade, from the vibrant booths to the couples who were locked in each other's embrace…all tucked away in nice little corners. He responded to the familiar sounds of laughter and video game tunes with a sigh. Usually, he never paid attention to such things. They were everyday events that took place in the arcade, especially during the afternoon. Well, it was afternoon. The sun was turning slightly orange, and people were piling in by the minute. It was the arcade's highest peak of the day - when many girls and several boys or couples came in to gossip after a long day's worth of school.  
  
Darien stared at his drink, a frustrated look creasing his dark brows. His grip around his glass - which was half empty with iced water - had tightened, causing a few red areas on his palms to grow noticeably obvious. He hated the arcade at the moment. He used to believe that the arcade was a sanctuary, other than his apartment. He would go there to visit Andrew - the one person he could talk to - or to just loosen up and think about current problems he was faced with. And, before Serena broke up with him, he went to the arcade because that's where he and Serena always met.  
  
Serena.  
  
Darien's heart clenched. Why? Why did she break up with him? What did he do wrong? Everything was fine. Everything was normal. Why was she suddenly going through drastic changes? Cheerleading? He never pictured himself as man with a cheerleader for a girlfriend, especially a cheerleader like Serena. That just wasn't something he was expecting, but he would've gladly opened his arms and welcomed that change.  
  
If only she didn't break up with him.  
  
If only that man…Eric, or so he heard, hadn't claimed Serena as his girlfriend.  
  
If only there weren't several other changes that were weighing him down. He needed a break. He needed to clear his head, but the one person who always erased any traces of worries from his mind was Serena. And she was gone. She had left him, and he still had no clue as to why.  
  
Darien's grip tightened. The water in his glass swished, splashing against the rim. The ice cubes rocked back and forth, sometimes running into each other.  
  
That's what Darien felt like. He felt like an ice cube in an ocean of cold water, and he was being swayed away from the Serena - from one end of the glass to the other. He felt like his life was drowning in water contained in a glass wall - a wall he couldn't break. A wall he wasn't ready to break. He didn't know how. When he thought about it, he didn't know how to handle his life without Serena. He was lost, and despite all the help Andrew was offering, he couldn't figure out how to live his life without his other half. His soul mate. His future wife, for heaven's sake! What happened to their so-called destiny? What happened to Rini?  
  
Darien growled. It was a deep rumble, one that he knew alerted Andrew. He could see his sandy haired friend look up at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
A pang of guilt crossed his heart. He didn't realize how much Serena meant to him. He never realized how hard it was to live without her. He just never thought it would happen.  
  
And right then and there, as if a dark cloud had descended upon him, weighing down the other clouds that had already settled comfortably upon his back, he realized it. He realized his mistake. Well, he started to consider it. It was an answer, a rather reasonable answer after all the answers he hunted for, as to why his darling Serena had left him. Was it because he had practically ignored her? Was it because she felt like she meant nothing to him?   
  
Darien immediately felt like an idiot. That was impossible! Serena would never think that about him. She loved him dearly and he knew it, yet it seemed to be the most reasonable answer he had come up with so far. Did she leave him because he had neglected her needs? Sure, she was having a little trouble with the scouts and all, but had he pushed her too far? Were the scouts to be blamed as well? It was a normal thing for them to complain about Serena's behavior. It was natural for Serena to be flaky sometimes, but that was his girlfriend. That was the Serena he knew. The Serena he loved. He was accustomed to her everyday faults, but was she desperately seeking a change? Had he been blind - oblivious to the hints he realized she had dropped all along?   
  
Darien groaned. His eyes scanned the arcade again. His gaze fell upon several schoolgirls. They were busy talking amongst themselves, oblivious to everything else. Their table was dressed with burgers and fries and all sorts of junk food. He pictured the scouts and Serena in their place. He could practically see the girls fighting over the last fry. He could practically hear them argue and jump from one topic to another. And Serena…he could practically see her drink down a large glass of chocolate milkshake in two seconds flat. Lord, he missed that.  
  
He then stared at several children by the booths. He could see Serena sitting there, trying to beat a Sailor V game then wailing when the screen flashed "Game Over". He nearly smiled as he imagined her fishing through her pockets for coins. She'd try to win the game over and over again as if she, herself, wasn't a sailor scout. And the couples. That was supposed to be him and Serena sitting there. They were supposed to be one of the other couples…not two lovers who had somehow entangled themselves in a psychotic love triangle with the idiot who picked a fight with Darien.  
  
How Darien hated him. He could've killed the guy had Serena not agreed with him. Her words, despite their agonizing sting, had saved both men. Even Andrew. They were ready to kill the arrogant "new boyfriend". The way he walked out with Serena, his arm on her waist…  
  
Darien was seething with jealousy. Although he wasn't completely aware of how envious he was, he subconsciously realized that he had never been so enraged in his life. Serena had walked out on him with another guy. Usually she'd bounced into the arcade with a huge smile if not a frown from detention, but she'd smile anyway at the sight of Darien. She'd wrap her arms around him, and Darien had taken such small, silly things for granted. Now it was painful. It wracked his heart, sucking it dry until he was sure it would cease beating.  
  
Andrew, who had been curiously eyeing Darien, leaned over and gently tapped his best friend's arm. "You okay?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
Darien buried his head in his arms and shook his head gently. "No," he muttered.  
  
Andrew sighed. "You know, something just probably got into her. Maybe it's a phase, you know? Maybe she'll come back and apologize…" Andrew's words faded. He cringed as he realized he was not helping at all. Her paused for a moment, rethought his words, then chuckled nervously. "You know how Serena is," he quickly added in an attempt to make up for his poor offerings of consolation.  
  
Darien looked up at him. His eyes twinkled with gratitude, yet they were tired and weary. He was drained. He was practically dead.  
  
Andrew suddenly developed an annoyance toward Serena. He felt guilty for that. Serena was like his sister, but the girl who had quickly agreed that she was taken by some stranger was not the Serena he knew. He hated to admit it, but Serena's new attitude certainly wasn't a phase. Something was wrong, and neither Darien nor him had a clue. Well, at least he didn't. Darien had been quiet for the most part. He could only guess what vengeful thoughts were running through the man's head.  
  
"Andrew," Darien croaked, his voice sounding as tired as his eyes looked.  
  
"Yeah?" Andrew replied cautiously.  
  
"You think Serena's been trying to talk to me?"  
  
Andrew blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean…do you think I've been making things a little too hard for her? Perhaps…perhaps neglecting her?" The words rolled painfully off Darien's tongue.  
  
Andrew's eyes darkened. A dark cloud of his own had descended upon him, casting a faint shadow over his features. He actually looked like he was truly considering it.  
  
Darien numbly licked his parched lips, then took a sip of the cool water in his glass.  
  
"I don't know," Andrew replied solemnly. "I honestly don't know, Darien. Maybe…maybe you have. Well, I don't know. Serena's not the kind of girl to do that - "  
  
"I know," Darien sighed. "But I'm not sure. My ex girlfriend's a cheerleader. My ex," he muttered, emphasizing 'ex'. "I don't know what to think. The girls haven't told me anything. Luna…" he paused, suddenly frozen in a cold sensation. Perhaps he was being a little too blunt. He was lucky he caught himself before he said a little too much.  
  
"Luna?" Andrew cocked a brow curiously. "You mean Serena's cat? What about her?"  
  
"Erm…" Darien suddenly began to sweat. "Well, she's been acting normal. I mean, you know how much Serena loves her. I've noticed that when Serena's down, Luna seems to…to reflect that mood…"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Andrew agreed, his eyes cast upward as if he was pondering the possibility.  
  
A small ray of relief swept Darien away. Perhaps there were some things regarding the break-up that he could truly deal with alone. Only by himself. Andrew was helping, but the the very thought of dealing with the break-up alone stung. He had to find a way to get Serena back on his own.   
  
And he didn't know how.  
  
Darien's guilt-stricken thoughts would have gone on to torture him further hadn't a young girl approached him. She was about Serena's age, perhaps a little older, with chocolate brown eyes. They were slightly tinted with a deep, velvety shade of blue.   
  
Darien looked up at her.  
  
She smiled at him with small pink lips, revealing a set of ivory teeth. Her long, ash brown lashes fluttered when she did this, while her eyes narrowed into a creased amusement. Small smile lines graced her eyes. Her smile was sweet yet flirtatious - too flirtatious for Darien's taste. But instead of turning away, Darien stared at her. Despite her high cheekbones, well-toned, slightly tanned skin, and her gorgeous features, there was one thing that caught Darien's eye the most.  
  
Her hair.  
  
Darien's gaze was fixated on her hair. It matched the color of her eyes. Her hair was set into two high buns, while several bangs gently showered her smooth forehead. There were no sets of long, flowing tresses that hung down from the buns, but they were buns nonetheless. Meatballs.   
  
Serena's meatballs. The girl reminded him of Serena.  
  
"Hi," she greeted cheerfully.   
  
"Hi," Darien replied. He spotted several girls giggling madly from behind the girl, each one of them staring at him. Friends of hers, probably.  
  
"Um…I just noticed that you have no one with you. I just thought I'd come over and talk to you," the girl explained. Her smooth cheeks were tinted with a soft blush. Despite the blunt, charismatic impression he figured she probably greeted people with, she was shy.   
  
For some odd reason, Darien found that pleasantly amusing.   
  
"Well, I mean, seeing that everyone else here has someone to talk to," she quickly added, hoping she didn't insult him.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not exactly alone," Darien stated. "My friend Andrew owns the arcade." He gestured toward Andrew.  
  
The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, hi! No wonder you're here every day."  
  
Andrew smirked. "Yeah, I've seen you around here before too.  
  
She grinned at him. "Nice to finally know who you are, Andrew." She then turned to face Darien. "And you are…?"  
  
Darien, who was slightly dozing off into an alternate reality, blinked then extended his arm for a handshake. It was an automatic impulse - a reaction he possessed out of courtesy whenever he met new people. "Darien," he said.  
  
"How chivalrous," the girl giggled. "Not many guys do that to me." She extended her own arm and shook his hand. "I'm Natalie."  
  
Darien smiled politely at her. Her fingers were slender and small compared to his. They weren't as small as Serena's, but they were very feminine. Her nails were painted a light shade of pink, and her fingertips were cool.   
  
Natalie's smile didn't fade. For some reason, Darien didn't want it to. "Nice to meet you, Natalie," he said.  
  
Natalie nodded, then gently pulled her hand away from Darien's and shifted it into her pocket. "It's nice meeting you too, Darien." She quickly looked at Andrew and laughed. "Both of you."  
  
Darien's smiled widened. He didn't notice that. He was too preoccupied with small observations he had noted of the girl. She was very slender, very petite. She even had a small dimple. And her laugh…it sounded like sweet bells…  
  
"Well, I gotta go." She bit her bottom lip. "My friends and I…we need to go somewhere. Maybe I'll see you around? Like…tomorrow?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Maybe I'll catch you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," she perked, just barely bouncing up. "Bye, Darien. Bye, Andrew. See you guys tomorrow."   
  
Natalie turned swiftly on her heels and quickly ran up to the group of girls Darien had assumed were her friends. They were. He heard one girl mutter some along the lines of "Oh my god, he's probably a college guy!" The girls giggled as they walked out of the arcade. Natalie glanced back and smiled at him right before she stepped outside.  
  
Darien, who was suddenly at ease, relaxed a bit. He failed to notice the all-knowing looks Andrew was flashing him until the man cleared his throat.  
  
Darien turned around.  
  
"What was that all about?" Andrew raised his brows.  
  
"What was what all about?"  
  
"That," Andrew tilted his head in the direction of the arcade's doors. "Natalie. She really seemed to amuse you."  
  
Darien frowned in confusion. "Amuse me? Wait, what do you mean? The girl was just being nice…"  
  
"The girl was flirting," Andrew interrupted, whispering the comment so that it was barely audible.  
  
"The girl was what?" Darien leaned over the counter that was separating them.  
  
Andrew shook his head in disapproval, although he looked slightly amused. "Just remember your situation with Serena."  
  
Darien became irritated. "What do you mean? What are you implying? Of course I remember my situation with Serena! Why would I forget?"  
  
"You just seemed to forget all your problems for a split second there."  
  
"I did not!" Darien protested, clearly insulted. "Natalie and I were just having a friendly conversation. She talked to you too. It's just nice meeting new people to make me feel better for a while, you know?"  
  
"M hmm."  
  
Just then, a heated wave of excruciating pain knocked him over. Darien doubled over, his fists clenching the edge of the counter. His head began to throb mercilessly. His throat grew sticky and seemed to swell, and his breaths came in short, quick gasps for air. A wave of nausea had knocked him down, and the mere water he just drank seemed to push its way out of his throat.  
  
Andrew looked alarmed. "Darien? Darien, what's wrong? You okay?"  
  
Darien leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees. He shook his head frantically as the pain, once hot enough to drive stinging beads of sweat down his body, had sharply turned cold. It numbed the pain in his head, but it seemed to paralyze his lungs. The pain subsided, yet there was a cold, sharp tug that called him. Beckoned him.   
  
It was an all too familiar feeling. Darien recognized it, but it never came to him so swiftly. So violently. He had never thought the pain he received, the calls sent to him by some unknown force that warned him of the scouts' danger, could ever grow so strong.  
  
"I need to go," he whispered.  
  
Andrew looked terrified. "You okay? You sure? I…I can call an ambulance - "  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Darien croaked hoarsely. "Don't worry about me. I just need to go for a little while…"  
  
Andrew opened his mouth to reply, but Darien had already rushed off.  
  
-----  
  
A piercing scream rang through the air. It was a shriek, a high-pitched shrill that practically shook all of Tokyo. Its owner, a pale green, bony she-man of some sort, tossed its head back and hissed furiously. A thunderbolt had sliced its chest, and the wound was leaking deep red blood. The bloody shade was practically black. It nearly matched the creature's enraged eyes, save the little white circles in the center of each mutated eye where its pupils supposedly rested.  
  
But one eye was scarred. The lid was torn halfway, and the brow had descended so low that the thing had to keep one eye half closed. It glared heatedly at the scouts, especially the one in green who had thrown an electric bolt at it. It knew she had been aiming for its "heart", but it moved slightly so the bolt slit the left side of its chest instead. The wound, though it was healing itself, was oozing pus.  
  
The creature opened its wide jaws and released another deafening scream.  
  
The scouts covered their eyes and wailed in agony. Sailor Mars was kneeling down in pain. Her eardrums were throbbing, and her palms were red and tight beneath her gloves from literally squeezing her ears in an attempt to block out the stinging sound. Unfortunately, any attempts made by the scouts had failed. They were positive that if Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask didn't come to their aid soon enough, they would at least go home with bruises and bleeding ears - if they survived.  
  
In the near distance, a pair of golden eyes glowed faintly in the midst of the dark shadows cast by surrounding trees. A dark silhouette leaned against one of the tree trunks. The pair of glowing eyes watched the bloody scene critically, as if anxiously waiting for some sort of a result. As if waiting for someone to die. The eyes were practically invisible to the scouts. They were oblivious to the presence of another being nearby. In their current state, it was easy for the scouts to glance at the eyes and never suspect a thing. Just a passing glance. Besides, the monster's presence overshadowed the silhouette's.  
  
The monster's scream died out as it prepared for another attack. Sailor Mercury, though worn out from one of their longest battles so far, recovered first. Though she could barely hear herself breathe, she drew a crystal blue ball of water from her hand and weakly tossed it at the monster.  
  
"Mercury…Bu…" her words grew faint, but the ball was sent off anyway toward the monster's forehead. It stepped aside, but the icy ball managed to graze its cheek. That side of its face - particularly its jaw - literally froze.  
  
The monster howled. It moved its jaw an inch and the ice cracked, but that was as far as it would go. Gathering spear-like threads of green mist that the air seemed to produce, it shaped the vine-like energy waves into a sphere and threw it at Mercury.  
  
Mercury was too weak to dodge the attack. It hit her square in the chest and she flew back, her shoulder blades slamming against a nearby phone booth. The glass shattered, showering her with rainbow glints. Faint drops of blood soon caressed her arms and face.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Mars called out.  
  
Sailor Venus stared at her fallen friend in stunned horror. Just lovely. As if the would-be fact that they were going to die wasn't bad enough, Sailor Mercury just had to go down first. Why not her?   
  
Venus turned around and glared at monster. It grinned maliciously at her, teasing her. Testing her.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus cried out, waving her arms in the air to form a series of hearts that soon lined together to form a chain. With a small gesture of her forefinger, the chain darted toward the monster and whipped it brutaly.  
  
The monster shrieked once again, while waving its arms frantically in the air. Several of the green specks appeared once again, but they vanished before it could send them off. This time, its scream was short lived.  
  
Several thin waves of pink powder-like light burst out from the far corner of the park. They encircled the monster, wrapped themselves around every inch of its body, then tightened until it literally squeezed the monster into a bloody pulp of ashes and even more pus. The ashes burst out like fireworks, but they faded the moment they touched the ground along with every other bodily content the monster left behind.  
  
A faint odor drifted lazily through the air - the odor of rotten flesh and dried blood. The odor of vomit. The odor of fried intestines.  
  
The scouts stared at whoever sent out the familiar pink waves that killed the creature. Over the monsters' loud shrills, they didn't hear anyone chant the words to an attack. They didn't notice anyone else.  
  
They didn't notice Sailor Moon standing several feet away from them.  
  
When she had arrived, they didn't know. They were simply overjoyed. Killing the latest threats that have been sent by an unknown force had been a task - a task that could very well kill them easily. A task that took longer than defeating previous monsters - monsters that actually seemed a bit stronger than the one they had just encountered. The job was easily done with Sailor Moon around, and none of the scouts had realized that.  
  
The scouts - including Amy, who just barely opened her eyes - would've rushed over to Sailor Moon and embraced her had she actually looked relieved to finally rejoin the scouts.  
  
Had Sailor Moon looked friendly, inviting.  
  
Had she stood normally instead of standing with her arms crossed.  
  
Had she replaced her sour expression with a smile. A small one, for all they cared.  
  
But Sailor Moon was frowning. She was obviously fully capable of killing the monster. At that point, she looked ready to kill the scouts as well. She stood there silently, tainting the air with her ominous silence. The scouts then realized that they were in her debt.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Jupiter whispered from her crouched position next to Mercury.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her, then her gaze fell upon Mercury. For a moment, a concerned look stilled her eyes. She was worried. Her features were strained in shock and, for an instant, regret. But that sympathetic look had vanished as Sailor Moon turned away and faced Venus and Mars. She glared at him, her gaze piercing through their suddenly vulnerable bodies like she had never done before. Venus and Mars then felt the weight of Sailor Moon's anger - a fury she only released once pushed too far.  
  
Mars especially struggled this burden.  
  
The silence was horrible. No words escaped Sailor Moon's lips. She didn't need to say anything. Her silence spoke for the words she never uttered. But the silence, though seemingly eternal, did not last. It was broken by the faint sound of twigs cracking in the distance  
  
All the scouts turned in that direction. Several leaves rustled and one tree even swayed. A stalker, a spectator, was obviously hurrying away. Sailor Mars flew off in that direction on instinct. She pushed several bushes aside and soon found herself in hot pursuit of a dark silhouette running not too far away from her. Increasing her speed a bit, she ran as fast as she could with a respectable consideration directed toward her sprained, throbbing ankle. Luckily, she didn't have to run for long. The silhouette was about to take off in another direction, causing it…or him…to slow down. Sailor Mars caught his wrist and pulled him aside. She slammed him against a tree trunk that was bathed in a few rays of light so that she caught a good view of his face.  
  
The other scouts soon caught up to her. Jupiter was carrying Mercury. Sailor Moon, who seemed to be in no hurry, casually strode over next to Mars. She stepped up and stared at their so-called stalker, thinking that a mere man who was easily caught by a limping Sailor Mars was simply a passer-by who had seen too much and was terrified.   
  
But her eyes did not meet those of some horrified young man. Instead, her eyes met a pair of golden jade ones that flashed in the faint light.   
  
Cat-like eyes met stunned, sky blue ones. And right there, two fierce worlds collided.  
  
-----  
  
AN: Haha! There you go. They finally meet. :) A lot more things are gonna come up in the next chapters. And...what do you think of Natalie? I find it interesting how when Serena met Eric, she felt so guilty. When Darien met Natalie, he didn't realize his own emotions. So...do the typical guy/girl differences stand out? Anyway, please pardon any errors. Thanks. 


	7. Showdown

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Six  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: I said chapter ten? O.o  
  
Regarding the questions, "Does Sailor Moon find out about Eric?" and "Does Darien go out with that new girl he met?", you'll just have to wait and see. :)  
  
I'm gonna warn you now...a lot is going to take place in the next chapters. I'm gonna lean in more on the original SM plot - fighting monsters and all. Just so you know. After all, the girls have to face the enemy eventually, right?  
  
-----  
  
Her frantic footsteps slapped the pavement, their stinging echo ringing through the air. The leaves bristled softly, a gentle breeze carrying several golden-tinted leaves in their danced. The sun was bright just as it had been the day before, it's warm rays bathing the running figure of a girl in a soft orange glow.  
  
Serena's meatballs flew behind her as she ran passed the bench where she and Eric sat not too long ago, passed several cherry blossom trees, and to the arcade. Memories sauntered in and out of her mind, each one fresh with shock. The previous day had gone by quickly. Serena recalled lying on her bed that night after staring at the familiar face of her enemy. The scouts' stalker. The cat-like eyes of Eric.   
  
Serena's frown, gentle and barely evident at first, deepened greatly. She could still feel the cold chill of the air as she gazed into Eric's eyes. She could still feel the sting of shock, of disbelief, as she watched him run off. She was left behind with the scouts. They all wanted an explanation from her. There was no way in the heavens that she could've masked how stunned she was to see Eric watching a battle take place.   
  
Her frown deepened further more. Serena denied that Eric had anything to do with the mysterious enemies that have been plaguing the scouts. She was aware of her refusal to assist the scouts in any of their battles, but she was not oblivious to the attacks. Whoever had been sending the monsters was unknown, and it - or he - was obviously still alive. Serena's mind insisted that Eric, though frightening and a reasonable suspect, was only caught in the battle as an unfortunate victim. She kept telling herself that he was just too shocked, or perhaps too intrigued, to leave.   
  
But her heart told her otherwise.  
  
Her heart told her that Eric had something to do with the attacks. Her heart insisted that there was something in those cold, golden-jade eyes. Why else would he have run away? Of course, Serena's mind pointed out that he was afraid. He didn't recognize the scouts, and he feared their fury. Besides, didn't he run like any other ordinary man?   
  
Despite all the but's and if's Serena's mind called out, her heart did not ignore the evil that lurked about Eric. His presence was undeniably cold and suspicious. There were certainly no doubts regarding that matter. But the rest?  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and whimpered. She ran faster, each step fueled by her haunted memories.   
  
Her heart pounded quickly against her chest. Her heart had been pounding all too often for the past few days, and she had ignored it completely. It pounded with guilt and regret when she faced the scouts with her cold shoulder. Her heart screamed when she sided with self pity and dumped Darien. Her heart raged furiously when she went along with Eric. It warned her about him. It told her not to fall for his act, yet she refused to listen to her heart. Her mind was persistent. Too persistent. She couldn't disobey its commands.  
  
And, even worse, Serena was curious.  
  
She cursed herself for that. Serena was curious to learn more about Eric. She was curious to see what would happen should she let Darien and the scouts in on what she was truly feeling. She was curious to see the results of being blunt. Well, she was a little too blunt. She was reckless. Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
But not anymore. Serena vowed to listen to her heart this time. Her mind led her into danger. She was tired of hurting others as well as herself. She was positive that her heart would lead her into no harm. So far, it proved to be the most reasonable and the right side of her. It never made a mistake. Why not listen to it after everything? Well, that's exactly what Serena was doing. She was listening to her heart, and at that point her heart told her to go to the arcade and make up with Darien. He could've been in his apartment for all she knew, but her heart told her otherwise. She succumbed to its impatient commands.  
  
And off to the arcade she ran. Serena stepped over dried leaves, crushing them as if they were the heavy mistakes and burdens she had laid upon everyone - including herself. She ignored the small cramp that throbbed within her stomach. She ignored the beads of sweat trailing down her neck. She ignored her lack of breath. She just had to find Darien. She missed him. She needed him. She was determined to prove that to him, however hard apologizing would be.   
  
Serena's eyes lit up as the arcade slowly came into view. She came to an abrupt stop by the stoplight across the street. Her hand twitched uncomfortably as she anxiously waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. Several people had joined her, but none of them were as impatient as she was. They all looked calm to Serena. They had their hands shoved into their pockets, their faces obviously at ease.   
  
Serena, on the other hand, was jogging in place. She was aiming to satisfy her adrenaline rush. She envied the men and women around her. At that point, she truly didn't know how to explain her feelings clearly to Darien. She didn't know what to say. She didn't care. She just had to talk to him.   
  
The light finally turned green. Serena quickly ran off, ignoring the cars who were dangerously close to her. She ran passed everyone else and headed straight for the arcade, eagerly wiggling her way through the crowd of people.  
  
Meanwhile, the arcade bustled restlessly inside. Andrew juggled several glasses of water, while his sister ran here and there in attempts to deliver each order in time. She emptied the two trays she had in her hands, doing everything she could but practically throw the fries and burgers on the tables. She slid a bowl of steaming fries down one table, muttered a quick apology, then ran back toward the counter.  
  
Andrew grabbed the last item on one of her trays as she rushed into the kitchen - a tall glass of strawberry milkshake. Gripping the cold glass, he rushed over to a table by a nearby booth.  
  
Natalie and Darien were chattering cheerfully, oblivious to the world around them. Andrew placed the milkshake in front of Natalie, who smiled sweetly at him in return. Darien looked up at him and smiled as well.  
  
Andrew winked at his friend before walking off, although his gut whispered of caution. He ignored this anyway and, being the great friend that he was, left the two alone in their friendly privacy.  
  
"So you plan to go to Karashima University?" Darien asked, leaning over his side of the table.  
  
Natalie nodded eagerly as she took a sip of her milkshake. "Yes. Hopefully I could go into Orthodontics."  
  
"Oh, so you're fond of braces," Darien teased.  
  
Natalie blushed. "Oh, I hate them! Braces are every kid's worst nightmare. They were mine." She placed her milkshake back on the table, her hand still clasping the glass. "That's why I want to be an orthodontist. Help kids feel better about braces, you know?"  
  
Darien nodded, admiring her obvious love for children.   
  
Natalie smiled upon noticing his intent gaze. Darien's admiration grew deeper. Natalie was a sweet girl. She was intelligent. She had dreams, ambitions, and she was on her way to making them come true. It wasn't everyday he met a girl who had brains, charms, and beauty. Besides, her dimple was cute, despite Darien's ignorance to how much he adored that dimple.  
  
Darien's gaze fell upon her fingers - her slender, perfectly defined fingers. They looked so soft, so smooth. Her nails looked fragile yet very womanly. He noticed the way her fingers snaked themselves around the glass, her delicate, pointed fingertips wet with the cool sweat of the shake.  
  
Then he noticed her ring.  
  
A thin, silver band was wrapped around her middle finger. He had never noticed it before. A small design in the form of two S's was carved halfway around the sphere. The tips of the S's were delicately pointed, so that they resembled curved vines. Below that were initials that read K. H.  
  
Darien cocked a brow. "You went to Kamiya High?"  
  
Natalie's eyes lit up. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. You went there?"  
  
Darien opened his mouth to reply, but he immediately drew back. No, he couldn't tell her about the orphanage, his jobs, or his dreams. His past was a lengthy and personal story to be told. As great a friend as Natalie was, she was a new friend nonetheless. He couldn't share any secrets with her yet. Although she seemed trustworthy, they just met. Besides, what if he would never see her again?  
  
Natalie stared at him. "Darien?"  
  
Darien blinked. "Oh, sorry." He smiled nervously. "I … um, no. A friend of mine went there, and she gave me her high school ring so that I'd remember her."  
  
Natalie's face darkened. The soft blush on her cheeks paled. "Oh…a girlfriend?"  
  
Darien raised his brows. "No, no. She wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a good friend of mine. We helped each other out a lot." A small smile graced his lips, leaving her at ease. "She was like my sister, you know? The ring she gave me was just a good bye present." He paused, eyeing Natalie's ring again. "That's why I recognized it."  
  
"Oh," Natalie blushed. "I see."  
  
Darien's smile grew wider. It was a friendly smile, or so it seemed, so Natalie eagerly extended her hand. "Well, mine's a little different because I lost my original ring. Wanna see this one?"  
  
Darien stared at her, slightly confused, then numbly agreed. He tentatively held her hand in his own and looked at her ring. It didn't look that different.   
  
Natalie gazed at him through her long lashes. She could feel her skin burn as his fingertips traced the faint lines on her finger that marked where the ring rested. She blushed uncontrollably.  
  
Darien noticed this out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled nervously, hoping to ease the tension. "It doesn't look that different," he pointed out.  
  
Natalie nodded. "Well, I suppose not. It looks a little different to me…"  
  
Darien nodded in return. He suddenly found himself with nothing to say or do, so he continued to stare at the ring. He was oblivious to the fact that his hand was still wrapped around Natalie's. He had pulled one hand back, but he was too nervous to comprehend what his body was doing.  
  
Natalie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She, on the other hand, was painfully aware of the large hands that enveloped her own.   
  
Darien was still staring intently at her ring.  
  
"Um," she croaked nervously, breaking the silence.  
  
Darien looked up at her.  
  
"So…so that was a good friend that gave you the ring?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Natalie licked her lips and swallowed a lump in her throat. She took a quick sip of her shake, leaned back a little, then breathed deeply. "So…so you don't have a girlfriend then?"  
  
Darien began to panic. He stared at her with wide eyes, feeling dumbstruck and overwhelmed by her blunt question. For a moment, his mind went blank. Did he have a girlfriend? Wasn't Serena his girlfriend? Didn't they break up? Was it an official break up or was Serena just blinded, as Andrew once implied.   
  
Natalie bit her bottom lip. "Um…you know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for asking. It's none of my business, really - "  
  
"I have a girlfriend," Darien blurted out. The panic began to escalate. "Well, it's just…not anymore."  
  
Natalie blinked. "What?"  
  
"I mean, well, we're on rough terms right now. But we broke up. But, we didn't. I mean, it was just recently…" Darien mentally kicked himself. Since when was a girl able to strike him dumb?  
  
Natalie cocked her head in amusement. "So technically, you don't have a girlfriend…"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"You're single?"  
  
Darien's heart ceased beating. What in the world was Natalie doing to him? Was she right? Was she just trying to lure him in? Was he being lured in? Was her plan working, if that was her plan? But wasn't Natalie just a brand new friend…who happened to be a female…who happened to be attractive and smart…who happened to be interested in him as…  
  
Darien shook his head. He stared at the table for a moment. His heart told him that his break up with Serena was a mistake. His heart scolded him for acting like an idiot around a girl like Natalie - a mere, friendly girl who just thought he was lonely. She wasn't trying to replace Serena. She wasn't trying to be his new girlfriend. Truth to be told, he didn't know what to think - what to do. How to handle the situation. He wasn't ready. When would he be ready? Never. He'd never be ready for another relationship. He had Serena…had…  
  
Darien sighed. He opened his mouth to reply, but he was instantly cut off as a slender blonde burst into the arcade.  
  
All gazes within the arcade fell upon the girl. She was leaning on her knees, breathing hard, looking around frantically for someone. Upon noticing that there apparently was no crisis, everyone else turned around and minded their own business.  
  
Andrew, however, kept staring at her from behind the counter.  
  
Darien and Natalie were staring at her as well. Well, Darien was staring in shock, in hope, in fear. Natalie was looking back and forth between the blonde and Darien. The look on his face confused her.  
  
Serena ignored all the curious gazes that fell upon her. Her eager blue eyes scanned the crowd. They fell upon Andrew, upon random strangers, upon couples by the booths.  
  
Then her gaze fell upon Darien.  
  
And the girl he was with.  
  
Serena stood up straight. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. He was staring back at her. The impact of their eyes being locked in one of the most breath-taking looks they've ever shared was bad enough. The fact that she had just seen him after breaking up with him was already nerve-wracking. The fact that he was with another girl - who was curiously staring at her - and was holding her hand…with his ring on her finger…  
  
Serena's eyes brimmed with tears. She spun around on her heels and ran out the door.  
  
"Serena!" Andrew called out. He practically jumped over the counter as he ran out the door, followed by a dumbfounded Darien.  
  
Serena didn't look back.  
  
Natalie followed meekly. "Darien?" she whispered cautiously.  
  
Darien ignored her. His chest was hollow as he watched Serena's distressed figure weave its way through the busy streets of Tokyo.   
  
Andrew looked hopeless. He sighed and stared at Darien, his gaze occasionally drifting to Natalie.  
  
Natalie held her hands together in humiliation. She looked up at Darien and clenched her fists. "So you do have a girlfriend. You're not single."  
  
Darien looked at her. "I…I said it just happened recently. I said we were on rough times - "  
  
"You weren't sure what to say," Natalie interrupted, stating the words clearly for him. "Yeah. I understand."  
  
Andrew frowned at the two.  
  
"Look, I think I'd better go." Natalie looked down at her hands nervously. "I'm sorry I messed things up and I…I just met you. I hope things work out with…with her. With your girlfriend." Her lower lip quivered. "Nice talking to you again, Darien. I'll see you when I see you." And with that, she was off on the streets of Tokyo as well.  
  
Darien stared at her retreating figure. At that moment, he was so confused, so lost, that he was ready to give up his life with friends, girlfriends…just life in general. First Serena broke up with him. Then he missed the battle. And now…an innocent, friendly meeting with an acquaintance was washed away all because his ex girlfriend ran in and looked liked she could've thrown herself at his feet.  
  
Andrew shook his head disapprovingly.   
  
Darien turned away in shame.  
  
-----  
  
Serena's breath came out in rough, painful gasps. The arcade was far behind her, for she ran to the park again. She found herself half limping, half running toward the bench she and Eric had once occupied. Her chest heaved painfully. Her legs throbbed violently. Her arms were weak, and even the cool breeze that she always sought comfort in failed to erase the beads of sweat that matted her hair.  
  
Serena collapsed against a tree. Her back slammed against it in her vain attempt to lean back slowly. The impact knocked the wind out of her. She gasped in pain as she sank down to the soft ground. Her brows creased in frustration. Anger. Humiliation.  
  
Serena balled her fists and slammed them on either side of the tree. Tears poured out like hot, wet trails of blood. Tears of agony. Tears of disbelief, of regret. Tears of heartbreak. She never entertained the idea that Darien would find himself another girl. Falling for Eric was already a hard truth she forced herself to accept. She had changed herself that day to make up for everything she did - or to start the painful process of making up for her all her faults. All the burdens she gave people. And just when she found the will to face Darien again, she was greeted with the sight of him holding the hand of another girl.  
  
Another girl! Serena's body trembled. She cried her heart out, whatever rotten pieces were left of it. She curled up into a ball, wrapped her arms around her knees, and cradled her head on one arm. She wept continuously, the tears stinging her jaw.   
  
Why was she so weak? If she managed to break up with Darien then why couldn't he find another girl? But they were meant to be together. Didn't that count? Did Darien even think about that when that…that wretched girl, however beautiful she was, wrap him around the irresistible temptation women somehow manage to flaunt? Did he really have no feelings for Serena? Was she right to break up with him?  
  
Serena's sobs came in excruciating gasps for air. She could barely breath. Her tears were choking her. Perhaps that was a good thing. It seemed as if nothing would make things better anyway. Perhaps she had gotten what she deserved. Perhaps she was a fool to assume that Darien wouldn't be heartbroken enough to find another girl who was prettier and probably smarter than her.  
  
Serena's thoughts didn't help. Her body crumbled upon the soft earth, her fingers grasping the soil. Her tears soaked the ground so that the brown pieces of earth just slipped through her fingers, just like the way her soul was slipping through time. Through memories. Through whatever love she thought she had. Through her poor excuse of a life.  
  
A life she once loved.  
  
Serena's sobs died down. She still wept, but she wept in silence. Her voice had left her, just as her spirit, her strength, and her hope had drifted away. She was alone. All alone. And after seeing that display with that girl and Darien, she was beginning to wonder if everything she did happened for a reason. A good reason. A reason she couldn't bare to face.  
  
Serena buried her nose into the ground. The strong scent of soil dominated her senses, but she didn't care. The soil, at that point, was like anesthesia. It numbed her pain for a moment, giving her enough time to ponder even more questions.  
  
How long did Darien know that mysterious girl? He obviously trusted her enough to give her his ring - a ring that a very good friend gave to him. Serena even met that girl once. Kayla was a nice girl. She could've passed for Darien's older sister. Serena never minded the times they spent together. The girl never bothered her. Darien loved Kayla dearly. Did he trust that mysterious girl at the arcade enough to give her something so special? Did he care about her that much? Was he secretly meeting her behind Serena's back? Did that further prove that Serena and Darien truly weren't meant to be together?  
  
If that was the case, then what about Rini? Did the future queen of the universe play dumb? Would she grow up to be so clueless?  
  
The thoughts pierced through Serena's head. She was dizzy. She was suffocating. Confusion had worn her down. All she wanted to do was to dig a hole in the earth, crawl in there and die.   
  
Much to Serena's ignorance, Eric was watching her silently from behind another tree. He was enjoying a walk through the park by his beloved bench in an attempt to clear his thoughts of the events that took place the night before. He, himself, was in a state of shock and fear.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
He watched Serena run in his direction. Even her tired silhouette was very recognizable, despite the blinding rays of the sun. He watched her emerge from that light and collapse against a tree. When she broke down and cried, his heart broke down and wept as well.  
  
Eric couldn't take it anymore. At first, he figured he would give her a little time to calm down. The girl looked like everyone she loved had died. Such was her depression that he made up his mind that she was never going to cease crying. Cautiously, he approached her.  
  
Serena heard faint footsteps from her position on the ground. She stopped crying, but her breath wasn't steady and still came out in hoarse chokes. A shadow was cast upon the pavement next to the soil. She noticed black shoes out of the corner of her eye. She felt that presence - that familiar presence that usually sent chills down her spine.  
  
But not anymore.   
  
Serena recognized Eric immediately. Although she was embarrassed and would usually cower in fear, she frankly didn't care. Worse things have happened. Eric seeing her sprawled out next to plants like a broken doll wasn't really something that bothered her. In fact, she welcomed his presence. At that point, she didn't deny it.  
  
And what about her heart?  
  
Well, Serena couldn't find her heart. She couldn't feel it beating. Its steady impulses didn't bloom within the depths of her eardrums. And her mind? She couldn't think clearly, so she really had nothing to rely on but the response of her body.  
  
And her body had risen to meet Eric. He touched her gently, probably to check of she was aware of his presence, and she savored that touch. She opened her arms and wrapped them around Eric. Her soil covered cheek rested against his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, her body was at ease.  
  
Eric was taken back by her sudden openness, but he didn't complain. He would've smiled had Serena not been so upset. He embraced her in return, and after gently whispering soothing words in her ear, he asked her what was wrong.  
  
Serena's mind suddenly emerged out of nowhere. Her logical thinking, however distorted, returned. Could she tell Eric? What would happen? Would he do anything?  
  
Her body responded. Her senses were intoxicated in his strong, musky scent. She could feel his hard muscles underneath his shirt, and his embrace was tight and possessive. She loved it. Of course, it wasn't quite as good as Darien's embrace, but it certainly had a flair of its own. She would learn to appreciate it. For some reason, she had a feeling that he would be offering her more embraces in the future should she truly accept him as the friend he was trying to be.  
  
Serena no longer rejected that friend. She ignored the threats that came along with his friendship. Rubbing her cheek and eyes, she licked her lips and parted her lips to explain. "I…Darien…I had to see him…"  
  
Eric's eyes darkened dangerously.  
  
So explaining would be harder than she thought. Serena did her best to come up with the best possible explanation she could offer while suppressing the stubborn sobs that still stuck to her throat. Eric, on the other hand, was silent. Anxious. Overwhelmingly protective.  
  
Serena suddenly feared the things he could do should she make things sound bad. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and began her brilliant explanation.   
  
Eric watched her intently.  
  
"I…I went to see Darien. And, well, just to talk, you know?"   
  
Eric nodded.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to continue, but she broke down and wept again. She tried. She couldn't take it. "And when I saw him…there was a girl. He was with another girl!" she wailed.  
  
Eric's eyes flashed a golden hue.  
  
Serena suddenly stopped crying. She stared at him, feeling more nervous than she had ever felt when it came to Eric.  
  
But Eric was gentle with her. His eyes were still green, but in the very depths of his irises glinted an ominous shade of gold. The same shade of gold that she had seen during the battle.  
  
"Serena, go home," Eric whispered. His voice was gentle, but the command in his tone was not subtle. It was practically a threat. "Go home and rest. You need it.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have…other matters…to deal with right now."  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "But - "  
  
"Rest, Serena," Eric ordered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go home now and rest."  
  
Serena tried to protest, but she was soon faced with the faint silhouette of a man running off to murder someone.   
  
A sort of bloodshed that seemed worse than physical death.  
  
-----  
  
"She was hitting on you," Andrew insisted for the fifth time since Natalie left. "She liked you, and you liked her."  
  
Darien raked a hand through his thick hair in frustration. "No, I didn't! Natalie was a friend. She was just showing me her ring - "  
  
"Right when your girlfriend came in. Or…your official ex now."  
  
Darien glared at his friend. "You heard that?"  
  
Andrew stared at him, casually cleaning a glass. "Yes. I heard some of it."  
  
"You were eavesdropping!"  
  
"Not quite," Andrew bit back. "I was delivering orders and I heard her try to make you admit that you're single."  
  
"She wasn't trying to make me do anything!"  
  
"Yes, she was!" Andrew sighed. "Darien, the girl likes you, okay? And you seemed to like her too…"  
  
"I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"You're right," Andrew stated as a-matter-of-factly. "You didn't really do anything. For that I praise you. But I still don't like the way she was hitting on you."  
  
"She wasn't doing anything!" Darien insisted.   
  
Before the conversation could carry on any further, a young man broke in through the sliding glass windows of the arcade which were still halfway open.  
  
Andrew dropped his glass and stared at the man. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.  
  
Darien froze in recognition.  
  
The man ignored Andrew's distressed complaints and approached Darien.   
  
Darien's heart began to race. He figured that the guy had come in Serena's aid, hoping to avenge her anger and make up for their misunderstanding.  
  
People raced out of the arcade. Their panicked steps crushed several of the broken glass pieces. Several people stared in horror as Darien stood up, his fists clenched and his dark blue eyes glinting with cold hatred. However, upon seeing the silent challenge the two strong men shared, they immediately joined the frantic crowd and ran out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew ceased complaining. He stared in horror at the familiar face of his friend's new mortal enemy. He suddenly weakened upon noticing the flash in either man's eyes.  
  
Eric's eyes flashed gold. Pure, hot vengeance.  
  
Darien's eyes were cold. Brutal. Glazed with ice. He hated the man. He hated him for claiming Serena as his own. The man had to pay.  
  
-----  
  
AN: "He had pulled one hand back, but he was too nervous to comprehend what his body was doing." *coughs* That could go either way. O.o Depends on what you prefer to think of it. (Pervert!) That's not meant to offend anyone, but I was afraid that line would make people wonder...so...I just decided to point that out.  
  
Anyway, I can't upload another chapter until next week. Spring Break starts tomorrow for me, so people will be coming over and such. I can't upload any chapters until Tuesday at the earliest. I think. I'm sorry. I'll work on the chapters as much as I can, but uploading them will take a while for this week. Don't worry. The story's about halfway done.  
  
This chapter was poorly written. Not much goes on in this chapter, but there are some pretty big turning points. Hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is.  
  
I also used a bad name for the university Natalie wanted to go to. I got the name "Kamiya" from Rurouni Kenshin. x.x'' Sorry. Lack of imagination right now over here.  
  
Anyway, please pardon any errors. Thanks. 


	8. True Colors

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Seven  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Thank you for the spring break wishes! ^-^ I'm still on mine.  
  
Yes, chapter six was an okay chapter. Lol so many loyal Serena/Darien fans. ^^'' Honestly, if someone else wrote this fic I wouldn't really like Natalie. . And yes, cheerleading was not mentioned in chapter six. I couldn't write anything about it in the previous chapter because Serena just ran off. It'll take a while before Megan catches up.  
  
As for Serena hugging Eric...well, she was heartbroken and confused. x.x'' You understand, right?  
  
- "You know, I'm starting to like Eric. Sure, he's the evil villain of the story, but he's also going to pound Darien into the dirt for hurting Serena. I think that deserves some brownie points."  
  
Lol  
  
For those of you who wanted romance, you're gonna get some big form of romance later on. Just wait, k? ^-^  
  
Warning: Serena/Darien lovers, you won't like this chapter. XP  
  
-----  
  
A metallic glint of indigo flashed menacingly in Darien's eyes, their icy spark blinding with hatred. Eric's eyes flashed an equally metallic shade of auburn clouded with jade, one that was heated and vile. The auburn tint in his eyes faded slowly, giving way to the familiar hint of gold. He glared at Darien in return, his cat-shaped eyes offering a silent challenge.  
  
Darien clenched his fists. He grinded his teeth together as his jaw tightened. The man was ready to reclaim what once belonged to him.   
  
"What have you done to Serena?" Darien hissed. His voice was deep yet different. It carried his familiar, untouched tone, yet it possessed the malevolence of a threat.   
  
Eric recognized it, but he didn't care to hide the distinct ring of anger in his own voice. Violence. Jealousy erupting. He grinned at Darien in mockery and balled his own hands into fists. "Caring for her after what you've done."  
  
Darien's brows lowered dangerously. He unleashed a mere thread of his still growing thirst for vengeance, and charged at the other man. He raised his arm into the air as his knuckles met Eric's brow. Eric noticed the attack beforehand and had stepped aside, but the impact - though considerably minor compared to the damage Darien was capable of creating at that point - had scraped off a small block of skin. Small beads of blood trailed swiftly down the corner of Eric's brow, followed by a small purplish hue.   
  
Eric flinched. He intended to frown, but the pain was still fresh. It was as raw as the blood that trailed along the fine hairs of his sandy eyebrow. Eric scrunched his nose in frustration. For a moment, a brief moment, Serena disappeared from his mind. His main purpose was to repay Darien for the small yet excruciating bruise he had given him. For it wasn't just a physical bruise. It was a bruise in his pride. His self-valued honor.   
  
Further more, it struck a small hint of fear into Eric's nerves. Darien didn't punch him. Yes, he had dodged the attack. He was too quick, but that's what he suddenly found so bothersome. What more if Darien had managed to punch him?  
  
Eric growled and charged at Darien. His arm rested at his side, but it immediately shot up and knocked Darien's face to the side. Eric's fist smashed against the ebony-haired man's jaw, but its force didn't quite match the impact of Darien's missed punch. Eric had expected to hear a crack of some sort. Darien didn't seem to be as agile as Eric, but he soon came to realize that the man had more strength than he assumed.   
  
Darien was taken back, but a quick shake of his head signaled that he had recoiled already. Only then, upon acknowledging the look in Darien's eyes, did Eric notice the savage humiliation in his opponent. It was guilt. It was frustration. It was because of Serena.  
  
And then Eric remembered his main purpose for the fight once again. Darien obviously didn't lost sight of Serena, and this angered him. Darien was not meant for Serena. Why else would the girl seek refuge in him?   
  
Caught up in an eternity's worth of a minute, Eric failed to foresee the fist that had emerged out of the air. Out of nowhere. He flew back against a nearby table and slid over the top, knocking glasses and fries onto the floor. Glass shattered as he fell onto the floor himself, serving as a cradle for his fallen body.   
  
Eric gave a barely audible cry when he found that his nose was bleeding. His cheek throbbed from the blow, and he soon found that his hands were glazed with blood. Tiny slivers of glass - dangerous, damned little fragments - had planted themselves in his palms. Eric cursed as he struggled to get up, but Darien had already pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
The man, in his blinded rage, pushed the table aside and practically choked Eric. Eric was almost as tall as he was, but he still managed to lift him about two inches above the ground. Not much, considering the fury Darien was just beginning to unleash.  
  
Eric's eyes darkened. His eyes turned hazel then flashed their brilliant shade of gold once again. Darien's hands flashed an unearthly shade of gold in return. They burned and itched, thus causing him to release the other man.  
  
Darien stepped back for a moment. That moment was enough. It was all Eric needed to send Darien flying across the counter.  
  
Eric wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, smearing blood across his lips. He grinned at Darien as he stepped forward in an attempt to harm Darien further. The man was down. With any luck, his powers would numb Darien's hands. He barely had any time to recover, and with a punch or two Eric figured he could probably knock him out cold.   
  
But his plan to do so was foiled, for a different fist flew out of the air, just as Darien's fist did. It smashed against his cheek, sending his neck cracking to the right. Eric howled in pain as he fell to his side. His neck throbbed violently. At that point, he could literally feel his bones rubbing against each other in an effort to regain their normal positions.   
  
And he allowed them to do so.   
  
With a pained moan, he slowly turned his head to the other side. His neck cracked within his flesh, which was gliding like waves with the bones within. One bone cracked. Another seemed to have snapped. Blood ran out of Eric's ears, but that didn't matter. His bones eventually resumed their original places, and his neck - despite the faint purple bruises on his skin that marked where his bones moved - was free to move normally.  
  
Eric flipped onto his back as his eyes searched the torn down arcade frantically for the mysterious fist from which he suffered another blow. It wasn't Darien's fist. He could tell, but that didn't matter, for Darien was on his feet again and charging quickly. Eric threw his feet into the air and kicked Darien's abdomen.   
  
Darien doubled over in pain as he clutched his stomach. A small drop of blood trailed down the corner of his mouth. For a moment, he found himself trying desperately to find the familiar feeling of a typical stomach pain. But he couldn't even feel his stomach. When he swallowed a lump in his throat, he could barely feel his stomach muster the saliva in return.   
  
Darien's looked down at his abdomen. His shirt was partially ripped, revealing a beautiful set of well-toned, well-defined muscles. They were usually barely obvious, but with him hunched over they were in full view. Unfortunately, so were the small black bruises that marked where Eric's feet had kicked him.  
  
Furthermore, Darien could no longer feel his hands. The touch of his shirt's rough fabric faded slowly. His fingertips grew still, and a cold wave washed through the veins within his fingers, up his palm, and eventually his wrist.   
  
Darien looked up in confusion. Eric grinned at him, his inhuman feline eyes looking more unearthly than ever before. Darien stepped away as another drop of blood trailed down his mouth. He had seen Andrew punch Eric. He even heard the faint crack of his neck, and there he was…just standing there…smiling…like nothing had happened to his neck or face or…  
  
Darien's eyes rolled back briefly. He leaned against the counter as his stomach glowed a golden hue. Darien's mind screamed at him, telling him that his suspicions about Eric were correct. Eric truly wasn't an ordinary human. He did something to Darien, but he didn't know. If he only he could stand up. If only he could see Serena…  
  
Eric punched Darien's nose. Darien cried in pain, but he didn't fall back. Instead, he somehow planted his feet firmly to the floor and regained his balance. His knees bent painfully as he managed to stand straight, despite the lack of sensation running through his hands and stomach.  
  
Eric's hand darted out to hit Darien once again, but Darien's elbow shot up in return and blocked the attack. He couldn't use his hands, but his arms and elbows were just fine. Darien twisted to the side ever so slightly and positioned his arm, giving his shoulder an eye-level distance from Eric's face. Within a split second, Darien thrust his elbow into Eric's eye.  
  
Eric's own hands shot up to cover his face. He growled both in fury and pain, and eventually humiliation. He had thrown several attacks at Darien that should have paralyzed him, and the man still managed to take him down.   
  
That was it. That was all he could take. He would have Serena and he would have his vengeance on Darien. Eric stood straight up and howled, throwing his body at Darien. His fists were balled tightly, his knee ever so slightly raised so that he could smash it into Darien's inner thigh. He would've done so had a silver glint not flash out of the blue.  
  
That silver flash came down immediately upon his head, followed by a white ball that shattered into a sticky yellow mush.  
  
Eric fell back and stared in confusion at the new figure that hovered above him. He made out a wisp of blonde hair, a frying pan, two eggs in hand…   
  
Eric's eyes rolled skyward. He slid onto his back as the gooey liquid of the egg trailed down his face. It mixed with the drops of blood and torn skin, and it eventually traced the bone-marked hues on Eric's neck.  
  
Meanwhile, sirens sounded off in the distance. Andrew cradled his beloved pan in his arms as he stared at it in horror. Darien's gaze drifted off from Eric to the pan, but for the most part, he stared in shock at the frying pan.  
  
It was dented greatly, and it bore the imprint of a man's cheekbone, part of his nose, and a hollow that marked his eye just below an eyebrow.  
  
Darien and Andrew looked at each other in sudden fear. Only then did they realize what they managed to bring down.  
  
The arcade doors abruptly burst open - or whatever was left of them. A blonde girl flew inside, her golden head frantically looking here in and there.   
  
Serena's eyes briefly scanned the once familiar, and presently broken second home she spent most of her afternoons in. The shock was stunning enough, but what really struck here was the sight of a bruised and bloody Darien, a pan that looked like a man was shot out of a cannon and thrown at it, and a fallen Eric.  
  
Serena screamed in horror. Andrew dropped the pan and his remaining eggs and ran to embrace Serena. She stepped back on impulse as she covered her face in fear. Her nails clutched her jaw as her eyes traveled from Darien to Eric.  
  
Andrew watched her worriedly.  
  
Fresh tears trailed down Serena's face. Her cheeks were still marked from the dirt of the soil. Her nose was pink, and her hair was still a mess. Her eyes were big and swollen, and at that point, they were accusing. She looked up at Darien and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Darien stepped forward.  
  
"No…no! What did you do?!" she yelled in rage.  
  
Darien opened his mouth to reply, but at that point he was at a loss of words. How would he explain everything he's done? How would he explain his reasons? How could he tell Serena that the man she had deliberately replaced him with was not human and had tried to kill him? Eric was the one on the floor - not Darien. He was bleeding more than Darien was. Besides, Darien couldn't even find his voice. How would he tell Serena that he knocked down the man she had sought comfort in instead of him? That would simply look like pure jealousy.   
  
He licked his parched lips nervously. "Serena…" he croaked.   
  
"Darien, how could you?!" she cried. "What did you do to him? Why? Why?! What did you do?"  
  
"Serena, Serena, no," Andrew protested. "Eric attacked Darien. He was trying to kill him, so we had to defend - "  
  
"First you go out on a date with that girl, then this? Can't I have someone else too?!"  
  
For the first time, Darien felt something other than sorrow toward Serena. His eyes darkened as he frowned in impatience. "You were the one who broke up with me without reason," he muttered.  
  
Serena was taken back by the calmness of his voice. She stepped back.  
  
Darien stepped forward. "You never said anything. I tried to get you back. Natalie was just a friend. We were just talking - "  
  
"Then why did you give her your ring?" Serena questioned, forgetting her humiliation. She felt feverish.   
  
"That wasn't my ring! Natalie also graduated from Kamiya High. I was just looking at it - "  
  
"While sharing a booth and maybe even that milkshake with her?!" Serena trembled violently.  
  
Darien's chest heaved tiredly. The sense of touch was returning slowly to his fingertips and stomach, and it was a sensation tainted with irritation.   
  
Serena stared at him, her eyes challenging him to defend himself. To convince her.  
  
"I told you, Natalie was a friend. That milkshake was hers. And what were we suppose to do? Stand while talking?" His tone of voice rose, it's masculinity suddenly overwhelmingly evident. "What about you? Eric obviously wasn't just a friend. You went with him and you didn't tell me why!"  
  
Serena shook her head vigorously, her tears still running down her cheeks. "No! No! You should've known!"  
  
A small grunt interrupted the heated argument. All three figures turned around to face a moaning Eric, who was slowly, painfully, shifting his weight onto his elbows.  
  
"Eric!" Serena cried. She rushed to his side and cradled him in her arms, only to end up gasping, flinching in fear, when she saw the damage done to his face.  
  
Eric's bottom lip was split in two. The skin on his cheeks was torn. It hung down and dripped with blood. His nose was swollen and his eye - his half open, white crusted eye - was dark and purple. And then there were the marks on his neck, and the trail of egg white.   
  
Serena's eyes brimmed with tears. She lost sight of common sense in her confusion. She didn't know what to believe. The damage she was faced with was unbearable. She wanted to turn away, to look at something less horrid than the inhuman face that leaned against her shoulder. But she didn't. Instead, she did the one thing that seemed to make sense. Serena supported Eric's back with her arm, and, with her palm pressed against his chest, helped him onto his feet.  
  
Darien's eyes widened.  
  
Serena didn't look at him or Andrew. Instead, with all the strength she could muster, she dragged a limping Eric out of the arcade. Away from the two men he attacked, much to her ignorance.  
  
And as soon as they left, the arcade was flooded with cars and flashing red and blue lights.   
  
-----  
  
The park was calm. Serene. Several birds chirped high up in the towering trees, and even a few were perched upon the branches of a newly bloomed cherry blossom tree. The atmosphere was a relief for both Serena and Eric, who were settled on the ground by a nearby pond.  
  
Eric head was cradled on Serena's lap. He cried in pain as Serena splashed drops of water onto his face. The dried egg yoke - white and yellowish crusts that dangled from his skin shreds - was washed away as the cool water trailed down his face.  
  
Eric sighed softly as the pain subsided. The water droplets drowned out the burning throbs of his wounds, cooling the rough ends on his skin. He could barely open his eye, which Darien had painfully punched in, but his other eye was relatively well. He kept that one open and used it to gaze at Serena as she gently treated his bruises.  
  
Serena's head was lowered. She refused to gaze into his eyes as she tentatively picked at the threads of skin that dotted his swollen face. His face was certainly better than before. She could actually stand looking at it and even touching it, but it still possessed an alien quality.   
  
Serena sniffed silently. She tried desperately to choke back her tears. She knew Eric was watching her. She was aware of the touch of his skin beneath her fingertips. She cupped her palm, dipped it into the water, and allowed the cool liquid to trail down her fingers. She watched it wash away the deep red blood drops that still laced his once handsome features.  
  
Serena looked down at Eric and tried to imagine Darien in his place.  
  
Her hand trembled. She fixed her gaze upon the ground instead while her hands worked like robots - scooping up water and cleansing Eric's face. That was it. That was her current burden. It was Eric's face and not Darien's. Darien was equally bruised. She could see that. His face was still the same for the most part, but she could tell he was in pain. Besides, she saw his abdomen. She noticed the marks along his tender flesh. Part of her knew that Eric had done that. Part of her knew. It knew. But she ignored that part all because of shame and pride.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. And there she was, nursing a man who probably did start the fight. A man who was very likely to be behind the attacks the scouts have been burdened with. A man whose presence was disturbing. Eric was very capable of killing people. He was apt to do so. She figured he would've killed Darien had…had…had whatever happened not happened…  
  
Eric frowned upon noticing Serena's distraught features, despite the bruise that tugged at his brow. Serena still didn't dare look at him. She was afraid. She was afraid of him, and such knowledge only struck a cord.  
  
Eric abruptly sat up. Of course, his ribs cracked and his head seemed to have been split in half, but that didn't matter. He was angry. Serena was not supposed to fear him. If she did, then why was she caring for him and not Darien? Was it because she was using him as a distraction? Was she secretly repulsed by his presence? His appearance? Didn't she want him?  
  
Eric growled. Serena crawled away in fear.  
  
"Do you want me?" Eric asked.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. What was he asking her? Why was he so blunt? How would she respond? Who was he to believe he had the right to pressure her after picking a fight with…  
  
Serena stared at Eric. Darien was speaking the truth. For the first time, upon staring at Eric's tired yet still menacing form, did she completely acknowledge all her suspicions. Everything she was told. As she stared at Eric, her mind produced a brilliant image of what he was probably like when he attacked Darien. The monster within him. She believed that now. She had denied any information handed to her, all because…because of what? She didn't know anymore. She just knew she had to get away from Eric.  
  
"Well?" Eric insisted.  
  
Serena cowered on the ground, her wet fingers buried in the soaked soil. "I…I…" she stammered, suddenly at a profound loss of words. Could she mess things up any more?  
  
Both beings were so caught up in the tension that they failed to notice two eyes that steadily watched them from behind a tree. There was a rhythm, a steady pounding of another heart. Breath. A tired body, gasps, and seething jealousy. The two eyes, accompanied by two arched brows, watched them silently.  
  
Eric's heart softened when he saw the childlike fear in Serena's eyes. He cautiously took Serena's hand in his own and looked at her sympathetically. "Serena, I went in there and did what I had to do because I was afraid of how much Darien hurt you."  
  
Serena snatched her hand back. She withdrew further away from Eric, her eyes wider with terror than ever. She could feel the sweat running down her neck. So he admitted it? So Eric truly did attack Darien?  
  
Eric's patience was growing thin, but he crawled forward anyway. "Serena, I couldn't take it if anything happened to you…"  
  
Lies. All lies. He was feeding her lies and she knew it. Serena's tears threatened to pour out once again. Did Eric truly care about her? As she watched him slowly approach her, on bruised knees and bloody hands, she had the feeling that there was nothing but the faint hint of lust within him. Possessiveness. A sense of domination he felt he would gain upon winning her over. That was it.  
  
Serena realized that he didn't care for her at all.  
  
But it was too late. Eric had slipped his hand around her neck and locked Serena's lips in a passionate, vile kiss.  
  
And there, by a distant tree, she noticed a figure step out and glare at her with the menacing eyes of a captain who just found her boyfriend kissing another girl.   
  
-----  
  
AN: Hehe! I did mention that Darien/Serena fans won't like this chapter. Don't worry. Things will get really intense between Serena and Darien...in a good way. But first things first after this chapter: cheerleading. How to handle Eric. The best part will be saved for last.  
  
Please pardon any errors. Thanks. 


	9. To Finally Fight Back

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Eight  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: kirei*snow*tenshi, I didn't like the way Serena acted either. =/ But hey, I had to make her go through his shocked phase just so she could realize what an idiot she's been.   
  
UsagiSmores, you're right, but I lack the will and interest to continue as well. *shrugs*   
  
And retainers, eh? ;_; I feel your pain.  
  
Just so you know, this chapter won't exactly be action-packed. It's kinda sick at one point, but it's more of a turning point in the story. It's pretty short and simple, which is why I uploaded it quickly.  
  
-----  
  
Serena's eyes widened. The figure that had erupted out of the shadows had vanished just as quickly as it came into view. Its eyes…no, her eyes…pierced furiously into Serena's, sending tingles down her spine. The strange silhouette just appeared then faded. Just like that.   
  
Serena was too shocked to move. She was paralyzed. First off, a fight had erupted between a man who was clearly the love of her life and a monster. Second, a hideous man was kissing her. Her enemy was kissing her. She just realized how dangerous the guy was and she was already entangled in a passionate lip-lock with him. Well, Eric seemed to be enjoying it. Though she didn't kiss back, considering she could barely feel her own body, the man was moaning softly and pulling her closer by the minute.  
  
Beads of sweat matted the fine hairs at the back of her neck to her burning flesh. Serena began to panic. Her cheeks were on fire while the rest of her body was numb. Cold. Frighteningly submissive. She could feel Eric's tongue prodding along the inner walls of her cheek. She felt it glide along the back rows of her teeth and up along the tender roof of her mouth. Then, just then, she tasted blood. His cracked lips.  
  
Serena cringed. She wanted desperately to push him away. Her hand flinched, but that was as far as it got. She was burdened by the need to support her weight for she would've fallen on top of Eric, as well as the shock from receiving a kiss that was so blunt. So rude. So fierce. It was intense. It seemed to last forever, but she knew that it was brief kiss. It was brief, but it was vile nonetheless.  
  
Something pierced her bottom lip. Serena winced. Eric had sucked on her lip, and he was gently blowing into her mouth. She wanted to scream. The bloody idiot was teasing her! As if finally realizing the truth wasn't bad enough, she just had to deal with both the kiss and the strange figure that had been watching her from a distance. It obviously hated her, and, in a disturbing way, it resembled Megan. She couldn't believe her eyes. Megan couldn't have been there. She just left everyone behind at the…  
  
Serena abruptly pulled away. Eric, who had been so caught up in the kiss, stared blankly at her with his mouth slightly open. One look at that deprived, wounded mouth sent her crawling as far away from him as possible.  
  
Eric's stunned expression melted into one of disbelief. Anger. She had denied him. She didn't even kiss him back. He was furious, and she knew it. For the first time, Serena felt his wrath upon her. It was the wrath that he had shared with everyone else except her. She could finally see why he had been so intimidating.   
  
Serena's heels dug violently into the soil. At first, she couldn't get up. Her body refused to rise and her heart, which had popped out of nowhere after being so dull and cold, was beating frantically. It willed her to quickly move and get away from the monster that sat only a few feet away from her. Yet at the same time, it numbed her veins and paralyzed her momentarily.  
  
Momentarily.  
  
Just for a moment. An agonizingly lengthy moment, but it was a mere split second nonetheless. Serena scrambled onto her hands and knees, stood up, and started to run.   
  
But that's always the sad part about running. One starts out slow. It's as if you're never going to get anyway, and whatever's after you is going to catch up. That's what Serena felt like. Her knees felt weak, her legs boneless. Her muscles refused to tighten and support her weight. To top it off, Eric knelt down and raised one knee in a position to run after her.  
  
Serena cried in horror. Her legs finally began to cooperate, but her body had willed them to stop. Instead of running, Serena turned around, for out of the corner of her eye she noticed Eric grimace and fall back down.  
  
He was weak. He wouldn't get anywhere.  
  
Serena stood there, silent and anxious. She watched him stumble and repeatedly try to stand up, but eventually all his attempts failed. He sat down helplessly and stared at her, as if saying, "I know you're going to help me."   
  
Serena kept her distance. She felt safe. She could dart off should the man actually gain the strength to chase her. From his current position and the innocent, lost look in his eyes, she figured he couldn't do that. He looked so vulnerable. That look always melted her heart, but this time it wouldn't happen. Serena held her ground stiffly and just stared at him, fixing her gaze on the corner of his eyes so that she wouldn't have to directly gaze into them. Oh yes, she was challenging him, and she didn't know why.   
  
The innocence faded from Eric's features. He looked frustrated again, and Serena once again felt the urge to run away. But she didn't. She stood still, never shifting her gaze. The man had tricked her. The man had attacked Darien and maybe even sent his monsters to attack the scouts. He was evil. He, in a way, attacked her. He had kissed her! And although he defended her and stood up for her countless of times, even though he had believed in her when no one else would, Serena was suddenly convinced that it was all an act. One big, fat lie. She felt a sense of rage because of that.   
  
Eric didn't move. He knew Serena wasn't going to run any time soon, so he sat there…perfectly content. The thought of intimidating her was intriguing, so he therefore cocked his head and grinned at her.  
  
Serena's heart flipped. He smiled. He smiled at her. The smile of a psycho. A maniac. She nervously licked her lips.  
  
Eric chuckled. "What's wrong, Serena? Was my kiss bad?"  
  
Serena's veins blared beneath her skin. Was the man taunting her?  
  
His grin widened. "I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just that you were so kind…taking care of me and all. I just thought that maybe you would've enjoyed it too."  
  
Serena clenched her fists. What was he trying to pull off? Was he planning to feed off her newfound courage just like the way he fed off her ignorance? Her vulnerability?   
  
Eric suddenly crawled forward.  
  
Serena stepped back.  
  
"Serena, why are you looking at me that way?" he drooled sympathetically. "Did I do something wrong? I thought the kiss was rather nice actually…"  
  
"What are you?" Serena whispered, her breath quivering with fear.  
  
Eric flashed her a look of innocence. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who are you?" Serena narrowed her eyes at him, emphasizing the first word.  
  
Eric crawled forward again. "I think I'm your boyfriend."  
  
"No, you're not - "  
  
"I think I'm the only one who supported you back when everything was going just smoothly for you," he said sarcastically. "You remember those times? I do."  
  
Serena shook her head, the painful memories overwhelming her.  
  
"I think I'm the guy you fell in love with."  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"I think I'm the man that saved you from that psychotic ex boyfriend of yours…"  
  
"Darien is not psychotic!" Serena suddenly snapped. "You're the psychotic one!"  
  
Eric stared at her.  
  
"You tricked me, you…you evil, monstrous - "  
  
"Working up the courage now?" he taunted, regaining his composure.  
  
"You're the man who took advantage of everything! Everyone!" Serena cried, slowly stepping away from him. "It's your fault! Everything's screwed up because of you!"  
  
"But I thought you were the one who screwed everything up."  
  
A dark cloud of silence descended upon the two. Serena's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think he would say that. Her cheeks were red, her mouth set into a pout, and her eyes soaked with tears. Her chest was heaving with her lack of breath. She had ranted, raved, finally spoke her heart out. She couldn't take it. She couldn't look at him. A dark shadow slowly descended upon her eyes as she turned away, casting her gaze downward.  
  
Eric was silent. He was staring at her intently, a nonchalant smirk lingering about his lips. He had won and he knew it, but he wasn't expecting the kind of reaction she was giving him. He had slowly worked her nerves raw just as he had intended, but her silence wasn't something he welcomed. The smirk slowly faded from his lips.  
  
Serena looked up. Her eyes were glazed with a hot, white fire. Her lips were then set into a straight line, and her fists were red from being balled up. Eric never thought her tiny, pale hands could look so intimidating.  
  
Serena's gaze never wavered.  
  
Eric met her glare with one of his own, simply out of spite. Out of pride.  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
Then suddenly he was confused.  
  
"I did screw things up." She spoke the words slowly, deliberately, lingering on each one.   
  
Eric frowned. What was she trying to do?  
  
"I screwed things up a lot, and I'm sorry about that, but now I'm trying to make things right." Serena's back began to ache as she pulled her shoulders as far back as she could. "I could have handled it on my own. It would've taken longer, but you didn't have to come into the picture and mess everything up."  
  
Eric's glare blared gold savagely. "Mess what up? The things you already ruined?"  
  
"No." Serena swallowed a lump in her throat. "You ruined everything I was doing while I was trying to make things better. If you didn't come along and toy with me while I…while I was vulnerable…this wouldn't have happened. I would've been better off."  
  
"Oh, so now you're accusing me of playing with your mind?" he chuckled.  
  
"That's what you're trying to do now."  
  
Eric's chuckle died away. He shifted his weight onto his left arm, his other arm, then his knees. Slowly, very slowly, he managed to stand up halfway.  
  
Serena's foot jerked back just by half an inch. Had she had gone too far?  
  
"Exactly what are you trying to tell me, Serena? That you never had feelings for me?"  
  
Serena's eyes began to brim with tears, but she choked them back. "I was confused. You never had feelings for me."  
  
Eric raised his brows. "Then how do you explain me being there for you and taking you - "  
  
"You were trying to show off." Serena tried to chuckle patronizingly, just prove that she wasn't afraid, but she squeaked instead. "It's a thing you do," she stammered, quickly trying to cover up her flaw.  
  
"A thing I do?" Eric grunted, standing up a bit straighter.  
  
Serena mentally kicked herself. Couldn't she do anything right? "Yes. I think it was all for domination. Besides," she hissed, "you have Megan. Why go after me when you've got her? I think you only wanted to get to other things through me."  
  
Eric growled. He tried to charge at Serena, but his efforts ended in vain. He fell back down on his hands and knees.   
  
Serena stepped back. That was it. She said enough. She had to go before the man went crazy, but she wasn't about to leave without the last laugh. "Go home, Eric. You need to rest. Oh, and one more thing," she added.  
  
Eric watched her in silence.  
  
"Just for the record, Darien's not my ex boyfriend." She licked her lips, wondering how she was going to live up to what she planned to say. "He's my boyfriend. He always was and always will be." She looked him over and managed to smirk genuinely. "You never were."   
  
And with that, she ran off.   
  
-----  
  
An impatient foot adorned by a white sneaker tapped against a shiny wooden floorboard. One perfectly polished fingernail gently tapped an arm in unison with the foot, so that both were somehow intimidating the several girls who stood nearby.  
  
Megan sighed in irritation. Serena had gone too far. How dare she kiss her Eric? Well, she would get a piece of her mind soon enough. Megan smirked inwardly as she replayed the scenes of her killing Serena in her mind. Of course, she didn't plan to mention the little scenario with Eric. She would play that out slowly, torturously. Serena had a row of other faults to pick on.  
  
Janelle watched Megan quietly. Megan had always been the bitchy type, but she was never as distant or frustrated as she obviously was at that moment. Everyone guessed it was because of Serena, but no one knew exactly why. Sure the girl missed practices and games and was completely missing out on the routine for competition, which happened to be only days away, but she never did anything to completely tick Megan off. Secretly, Janelle could only hope that her blonde friend wasn't going to get into that much trouble.  
  
Amanda was also anxious. She stood silently next to Megan, staring unknowingly at the blonde's tapping foot. She was mad at Serena. While the girl had been away doing god knows what, the cheerleaders were forced to decide to only stick to the local competition. Regionals. It was days away. Days! It's bad enough that they didn't plan to go any further than that. What more if Serena didn't learn the poor excuse of a routine they had decided on using? Even if they were accepted to Nationals, they wouldn't go for it. There was no time. Serena knew that, and she just had to go and waste more.  
  
Besides that, Amanda was suspicious. Megan wasn't exactly a close friend, but she did know more about the girl's life than anyone else, and there were rumors about Serena dating Eric. Amanda honestly didn't care when Eric made it known that he liked Serena. Truth to be told, she was all for it. She just didn't think it would get anywhere. Megan had her heart set on Eric since the beginning of time. Even worse, Serena had to just blow off practices and games just to be with him? Was that it?  
  
Amanda sighed. Megan eyed her curiously. Despite what an irresponsible cheerleader Serena was proving to be, Amanda did feel sorry for her. Megan wasn't even glaring at Amanda and she already looked ready to kill.  
  
And then, as if the wind had blown their thoughts all across Tokyo, Serena burst through the gym's doors. All the cheerleaders faced her in utter shock. Half of them were expecting her to arrive. The other half simply feared for her.  
  
Amanda crossed her arms but didn't say a word. Megan looked like she was fully capable of scolding Serena.  
  
Which is exactly what she did.  
  
"Serena!" Megan yelled.   
  
Serena flinched.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. "First you leave us at the game. Then you decide to skip everything else. You don't even have the competition outfit! Where were you?!"  
  
"Probably kissing Eric," Amanda muttered. A chorus of laughter filled the gym as she turned a deep shade of red. It just came out. She didn't mean to actually speak her mind.  
  
Megan gritted her teeth together but still stayed silent. "I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader."  
  
"I do…"  
  
"Then prove it! A cheerleader, a true cheerleader, makes it to practices and games on time. A true cheerleader memorizes the routines like this!" She snapped her fingers. "You haven't done that. Hell, we're not even going to Nationals anymore. Did you know that?"  
  
Serena blinked. "No…"  
  
"We decided to stick to local competitions because time and our squad suck. Did you know that?" Megan asked again, this time pacing back and forth.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Do you know anything new regarding cheerleading?"  
  
"No, and I'm sorry, but things have just been so crazy and I've - "  
  
"You've what?" Megan glared at the shorter girl. "Been so busy? So busy just hanging out or doing things more important than cheerleading or kissing - "  
  
Serena stared at Megan in silence.  
  
Megan bit her bottom lip and just walked away. "Forget it. This is all your fault."  
  
Serena's eyes darkened. A surge of anger swept through her body. "Shut up!" she cried.  
  
Megan's sneakers squeaked and she sharply spun around on her heels. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," Serena spat. "I'm sick of you and your attitude. I'd love to explain my life to you, I really would, but I can't. And I'm sorry that I'm such a lousy cheerleader. But that doesn't give you an excuse to blame me for all the crap that's been going on!"  
  
Megan looked stunned. She opened her mouth to protest, but Serena cut her off.  
  
"This is your fault too, you know? Have you ever noticed what a horrible captain you are? A good squad needs a good captain."  
  
"Excuse me!" Megan looked bewildered. "And how am I not a good captain? Who's been feeding this squad routines and giving you a second chance, or a third, a fourth, a fifth!"  
  
"Who's been yelling at people all this time? Who's been scaring the cheerleaders and not calling me or telling someone to go find me if you were so desperate to know where I was?"  
  
"I know where you've been," Megan spat.  
  
"Good. So then you know that your precious Eric's been kissing other girls."  
  
The gym grew silent. Several ooh's were muttered, but none of them were that audible. Megan's eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
Serena stuck her chin up. She wasn't used to standing up to people, but she was starting to like it. "You're so blind, you know that? At least I've missed the news for a good reason. You seem to have missed everything else and you've always been exactly the way you are." Serena flashed Megan a look of disgust.  
  
Janelle mentally applauded the blonde. She was obviously stressed.  
  
"So go and teach me the routine, captain." Serena grinned. "After all, the captain's always boss. It's up to you to get us through Regionals and make everything look good now."  
  
The girls all stepped aside and formed a line of windows behind Serena. Some of them even congratulated her silently. Serena didn't mind. She actually did something right for once. A look of contempt graced her features. No one had to say it, but everyone recognized the pressure Serena had just laid upon Megan's shoulder.  
  
The captain was silent. She simply stood there with her fists clenched, just staring at Serena as if she would just disappear.  
  
But Serena didn't go anywhere. She just crossed her arms and smiled sweetly.  
  
Megan breathed deeply and turned around. "Fine. Competition's on Saturday. You better get yourselves into shape." She turned around and eyed the entire squad, especially Serena. "Because we're in for some hard work."  
  
Megan's words flew through Serena's ear and out the other. She was so pleased with herself that she failed to entertain the possibility that Eric, though weak and terribly wounded, was about to send monsters out to attack an equally wounded Darien…  
  
-----  
  
AN: Nothing much happened. Two more chapters to go. :) That means some crazy things are gonna be taking place after this.  
  
So Eric's psychotic now, eh? He reminds me of an abusive husband...  
  
You know, I just realized that the way he crawled resembles the way that girl from The Ring crawled. XD Adds a nice touch, I think.  
  
Please pardon any errors. Thanks. 


	10. Regionals

My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader  
Chapter Nine  
By: Rainhe  
(PG13)  
  
-----  
  
AN: Haha! ONE more chapter after this! That's it! Sorry if I suck at the names for the high schools below. x_x''  
  
Now, as for me writing "pardon any errors", it's just something that I HAVE to do. Call it OCD. Call it what you want, but I personally don't like it when I see authors who make mistakes and don't mention anything about them. I have nothing against those authors. I just don't want to do what they do. Call me weird. *shrugs* But it's nice to know someone actually reads my Author's Notes. XD  
  
As for suspense? O.o What more suspense could you get from a fic that's partly based on cheerleading? Sorry, but I'm not Stephen King. ^^''  
  
And sorry...no Haruka. I'm not very familiar with her, and I feel that in order to write about characters based on anime, one must be know them relatively well. ^^'' I don't know Haruka very well, and it's a little too late in the story already. Sorry. =/  
  
Note: Long chapter ahead.  
  
-----  
  
A wild chorus of cheers rung throughout the streets of Tokyo. Any passers-by would've likely guessed the noise to have alerted everyone within Japan. Somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, just bordering the bay, stood a stadium in which adrenaline-driven fans and cheerleaders yelled their hearts out, in the hopes of encouraging the competitors.  
  
Yes, cheerleaders.   
  
The Tokyo Junior Cheer Competition, the year's Regionals for cheerleading, was a festive event that was being held right by the ocean, offering the audience and the cheerleaders the view of a lifetime. For some cheerleaders, the cool salt-scented breeze and the high, afternoon sun were enough to keep them calm as they awaited their turns to perform before a panel of seven judges. But for the other cheerleaders, the view was just a cheap attempt to calm their raw nerves.  
  
Squads from every region of Japan had assembled that day in hopes of winning a spot in Nationals. A maximum of two places were being held for the squads, for only two local squads would be allowed at Nationals. This fact, this burden, was intimidating and pressured most of the cheerleaders greatly. Many of them paced nervously back and forth within the tents that were set up behind the matted "stage". Some of the girls, however, could barely move. Those who weren't too paralyzed with fear spent their time encouraging their squad members, fixing each other's hair, praying, and at one point, spreading rumors about the judges they figured didn't look all too friendly.  
  
Of course, at that point, none of the judges looked appealing. They were very critical and handed out points just as easily as they deducted some. This is why a handful of squads were cheering almost as madly as the crowd of dedicated fans who had gathered by the bleachers to watch the spirited event. For the cheerleaders who were trying to keep a cheery mood, their first impressions did look appealing to the judges. For when it came to cheerleading, spirit and a good nature counted just as much as the performances.  
  
But no one really thought about that.  
  
Most of the cheerleaders simply cheered other squads on in the hopes of earning bonus points. These cheerleaders, though technically wise, were also very much despised. Regionals was crazy enough. To the people and little brothers who were forced to watch the competition, cheerleading was evil and Nationals was going to be unbearable.  
  
Surprisingly, one cheerleader agreed with such opinions. Serena was biting her bottom lip, practically chewing the delicate flesh till it bled. Her lips were glazed with soft pink lip gloss. Eyeliner outlined her worried blue eyes, pronouncing her thick lashes and the color of her eyes further more. Her eye shadow was peachy, as were her cheeks. But despite the careful preparations she had made that day - ironing her new cheerleading outfit, applying make-up, curling her hair so that it showered out of her high ponytail in golden ringlets - she still didn't feel ready.  
  
From the look that graced most of the faces of her fellow cheerleaders, it seemed as if many of them felt the same way she did. Of course, it was a very small consolation and was practically meaningless, but it was some sort of relief nonetheless.   
  
Serena peeked through her long, mascara-drenched lashes and eyed all the other girls in the tent she was in. They were all beautiful, slender young women who, at the same time, looked terribly intimidating. Half of them looked confident and overly preppy. The other half looked nauseated.   
  
Serena felt nauseous. When the other squads went over their routines, she already felt as if her squad was going to lose, and the moves weren't even sharp or full-blown yet. Not that losing mattered to her squad. The night before, the girls had decided that they were going to keep an open nature. If they were accepted to Nationals, they would go. But if they couldn't find a better routine or the proper "cheerleading attitude", they would simply drop out.  
  
Serena figured she was going to drop out after Regionals anyway. Her life was too busy for cheerleading, as much as she enjoyed the brief taste of the preppy sport that she was given. She was lucky to have had time for the past few days. She had nothing to worry about. Eric was in bed, slowly recovering. Darien was doing the same, although she heard that he was living a normal for the most part, minus the occasional aches and pains. Megan stopped yelling at Serena. Perhaps, in a way, it was because she had no good reason to do so.   
  
It's true that Serena had yelled at the captain, but Megan was silent and calm mostly because Serena had pulled her act together. With everything going smoothly, she was able to attend all their practices and even find time to practice on her own. She had engaged herself in vigorous exercise, much to Luna's surprise, and she felt empowered and confident. But the moment she set foot in her squad's tent and saw all the other cheerleaders, she suddenly felt like she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was.  
  
Further more, there a small tug in her gut that told her to be wary of danger. It told her something was wrong, but she didn't know what.  
  
Serena's eyes slowly scanned each and every one of the cheerleaders. She kept telling herself that they were just ordinary girls like her - scared, confident at times, and about ready to panic. As true as such thoughts were, Serena couldn't help but feel numb. Frightened. She knew the moves to the routine by heart. She did all she could to learn it in such a small amount of time and it worked, although there was always that mental block that popped up every time a person went on stage…in front of thousands of strangers…before a panel of hostile, stiff-looking judges…  
  
Serena nervously swallowed a lump in her throat. She desperately rehearsed the moves in her head. Her body was charged with adrenaline. She knew the moment she stepped out there that her body would just respond, and she would feel a surge of excitement, of energy - the energy she knew the audience would give her. They would help. She knew it, but her heart was still pounding heavily.  
  
Janelle emerged out of the crowd and approached Serena. Serena looked up at her and flashed her a faint smile. Janelle tried to smile back, but she, too, looked terrified.  
  
"We're up next after Raler's. The announcer is about to call them up," she said solemly.  
  
Serena whimpered. Janelle smiled in an attempt to soothe both their nerves, but it didn't really help. Truth to be told, even Janelle looked intimidating to Serena. Her own fellow cheerleader. Her own friend. The girl had her dark hair up into a ponytail just like Serena's hair, but her hair was braided till it twisted around the ponytail and served as a scrunchie. Her hair came down in natural waves, and her face was gently powdered and tinted with soft rouge make-up. Her lips shone with clear lip gloss, and with her tall frame, she certainly looked more prepared than Serena did.  
  
Well, that's what Serena believed.   
  
"And next up, from the city of Sakuru, are the cheerleaders from Raler High - the RH Eagles!" the announcer's voice blasted through the sound systems, alerting all of the squads who haven't gone out yet.  
  
Serena and Janelle silently watched a group of girls in bright green run out of the tent parallel to theirs, each one yelling and throwing sharp kicks into the air. The crowd cheered wildly outside and several individual names were called out, including the Eagles in general. Silence followed, and after a few seconds, a fresh new wave of remixed music flooded throughout the entire stadium and beyond.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and nervously counted the other squads that were left behind. Only about five or six were left, so it wouldn't be long after her squad performed their routine that they would find out if they were indeed going to pull through with Nationals.  
  
"Okay, okay, gather up!" Megan's voice boomed out of nowhere.  
  
The cheerleaders, including Serena and Janelle, all surrounded Megan in a tight circle.  
  
"This is it," Megan sighed. "We're at Regionals. If we pull this off we might just go to Nationals, so all of you better go out there and put your butts into the routine. I want a lot of rhythm - not just motion. Understand?"  
  
The girls all muttered in reply.  
  
"I want to see spirit. Those squads out there are tough but we're better than them. We've been winning trophies since the beginning of time. Let's not break that tradition. Besides," Megan encouraged, "I believe in this squad. We've gone over the routine a hundred times. If we managed to pull it together within only a matter of days then I know we can make it. Even if we don't win. I just want the best out of you and nothing but the best! Got that?"  
  
"Yeah!" some of the girls called out, their spirits obviously stirred.  
  
Serena grinned. So Megan actually did have a nice side.   
  
"So good luck. Go out there, have fun, and give it your best shot." Megan paused for a moment, as if thinking of more words of encouragement she could offer. "And don't mess up!" she added.  
  
Serena flinched in amusement. So Megan did believe in the squad. She had a soft side for cheerleading, but it seemed as if she could never go on without her trademark intimidations.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a loud unison of gasps arose from the audience. The music had slowed down to an end, and a minute of silence passed. The cheerleaders looked at each other in confusion. Serena wanted to step outside the tent and look, but doing so would result in a deduction of points from her squad. She didn't want to ruin the small good nature Megan possessed that day.   
  
Then, breaking the silence, came a wild round of applause. Serena noticed several people from the audience stand up and cheer. She still didn't know why, but the moment the RH Eagles went back inside their tent, she understood it perfectly.  
  
Two of the girls were carrying a fallen cheerleader to the nearest restroom. Several of them were congratulating her as if she had made a mistake and quickly covered it up. Serena took one look at her face and realized that there truly was a foul-up.   
  
The girl's mouth and nose were bleeding. She was covering half of her face with one hand, but Serena didn't feel to see the broken tooth that peeked out of her cracked bottom lip.  
  
Serena paled instantly. Her stomach squeezed tightly and her knees weakened. She suddenly didn't think she could go through with the competition.  
  
"We're next!" Megan announced. "See that? See that girl? If anyone messes up, don't stop everything else. That crowd out there cheered for that…that…girl," Megan drooled, flashing the girl a sympathetic yet disgusted look, "because her squad didn't stop when she fell. Or whatever the hell happened to her." Megan sighed. "My point is, just don't slow down if someone else does. An injury won't kill us. Acknowledging that injury will. Understand?"  
  
The cheerleaders, who were all pale with fear, nodded stiffly. Then, as if the damned announcer read their minds, he called their squad out in his loud, dreaded voice.  
  
"Ooh, what a fall that was! Hopefully the Eagles will recover from that," he grinned into his microphone. "But while the RH Eagles freshen up, we have the next squad coming up from the very heart of our own Tokyo. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…"  
  
Serena's heart pounded rapidly against her chest. She licked her lips nervously. She was beginning to hate the announcer's voice and love for suspense.  
  
"The defending champions…"  
  
Megan was tapping her foot impatiently, though Serena began to wonder if it was partly because she was also nervous.  
  
"Kyoto High's very own Wildcats!"  
  
A loud series of cheers emerged from the audience, one that didn't seem to match any of the cheers the other squads were given earlier. Serena figured that the Wildcats had gathered many fans over the past few years, and this was only another burden she had to carry.  
  
"Kick some ass, Wildcats!" Megan cried. She ran out of the tent and clapped her hands, followed by the rest of the cheerleaders.  
  
'Oh well,' Serena thought bitterly. 'Here goes nothing.' And with that final thought, she ran out of the tent and performed several kicks and even one toe touch in attempt to stir the audience, dismissing her pessimistic side all along.  
  
"Go Wildcats!" Serena heard Janelle yell. And eventually, after slowly marching into position, she did the same.  
  
The crowd calmed down. Silence had descended upon everyone else. It was so dreadful that even the bright sun literally looked clouded to Serena. The blue mat felt rubbery beneath her shoes, and her body - which suddenly felt terribly exposed - was tingling with excitement. Her outfit consisted of a two piece uniform that crossed by her back and rested safely underneath her breasts. Her skirt was short and swishy, and her spanky pants felt tight.   
  
Serena gulped, clutching her silver pom-poms tightly in her hands. She bowed her head and waited quietly, hoping the music would start soon so the tension would break.  
  
And the music started indeed. It soared out, ten times louder than the way it sounded from within the tent, and blasted through Serena's ears. And, in fact, she liked it. It vibrated throughout the stadium, pounding in her ears in rapid, motivating beats. The rhythm seemed to sear through her body, stimulating her nerves until she felt like she could no longer keep still.  
  
'Just wait,' she told herself. 'Only four more counts.'  
  
And four more counts it really was, for since the music started, the girls - who were arranged in a triangular fashion - had plunged into the air in a roll off. A wave of blue and silver exploded into the air, silver pom-poms glinting in the sunlight. Serena was one of the girls in front, so she couldn't see the fascinating display that astounded the audience behind her. She simply had to rely on that tiny little voice in her head that told her when to move and the counts she tried so hard to remember.   
  
While waiting, Serena slowly looked at the crowd before her. Everything was in slow motion - the awe-struck gasps, the judges' approving looks, the smiles and applause several people in the audience were giving out, the ooh's and the ah's. The spirit. Serena suddenly realized why cheerleaders never failed to be so preppy. It was impossible to stay still when one has so much energy to feed off from. There was the energy from the audience. Their praise alone was enough to urge anyone on. Then there was the music - the loud, vibrating music that flowed with Serena's impatient hips. And, of course, there was simply the thrill of knowing that so many people were watching you and expecting you to perform well and still look good. It was a challenge. And Serena had to admit - in her outfit and with the simple position of being a cheerleader, it was impossible to resist the confidence that came along with being the apple of everyone's eyes.  
  
Even better, Serena wasn't alone. For the first time, in those brief four counts, she realized just how much she enjoyed being with her squad. They comforted her. She was ready to perform and, at the same time, she knew she wouldn't be dancing on her own.   
  
Serena smiled. Of course, cheerleaders were supposed to smile, but her smile was truly genuine. And right then and there, the four long counts had ended in her mind, and she jumped up impulsively and clapped her hands. Then she felt two hands encircled her waist.   
  
Jonathan. A male cheerleader and a recent addition over the past few days they've been practicing. She had somehow learned to trust him, and as she felt him hoist her high into the air, slip his hands around her feet and ankles, then toss her high above the ground, she felt like everything was simply perfect.  
  
And perfect it was. The air was a sudden rush that had enveloped her body, warming yet also cooling her sense. She was in the air for God's sake! She felt like she was flying, although she also felt terrified. She was supposed to toss her arms up into a high V while supposedly ending up facing the ground at the climax of that toss. It was the second before she was supposed to fall back down. How she managed to move fluidly in the air, she did not know, but as she landed back into Jonathan's arms, she couldn't help but feel like she owed some of the gratitude to Sailor Moon.  
  
And suddenly the music died away from her ears. There was that tug in her gut again. Thankfully, Serena had practiced enough times to move exactly the way she was supposed to move even when her mind was preoccupied. She kept her grin plastered on her face. She jumped from one spot to the other, back flipped, and landed perfectly on her feet - in her imaginary little box. But all she could hear were beats. The vibrations of the music which suddenly seemed so distant.   
  
And the beating of her own heart.  
  
Serena felt like a robot - lifeless, created only to perform without thinking or feeling. At that point, the audience's faces moved in mute excitement. She could see everything and everyone around her, but she couldn't hear anything but the frantic beating of her own heart.   
  
What was so wrong? Serena grew frustrated. She curled up into a scorpion as Jonathan picked her up again and counted to four, but her thoughts were still disturbing. What could possibly be so wrong that her body decided to bother her just when competition finally came around? Eric was supposedly in bed. Darien was fine, or so she heard. The scouts...  
  
Well, she didn't hear from them.  
  
And suddenly, that's what made sense. Serena felt her grin fade oh, so slightly. Something was wrong with the scouts, and she didn't know what. But what could cause them any trouble? Serena was almost positive that at that very moment, while she was doing stunts and dancing furiously, the scouts were in some sort of danger. But from what? Eric was too weak to do anything. Did that mean that maybe there was another being behind the attacks? Was Eric wrongfully accused?  
  
Serena watched as the judges jotted down some notes on their clipboards. They had bright smiles on their faces as the gorgeous facade of a hard-earned routine erupted before them. Serena could practically see her squad dancing in their eyes. The count surprisingly told her that the routine was almost done. Two more sets of eight-counts to go and that would be it. She would've normally been relieved, but something told her that she had to run away and rescue the scouts immediately after the routine. For this, Serena grew nervous.   
  
And then, what she had dreaded the most happened. The routine ended. Serena bended over, the fabric of skirt swishing lightly around her thighs, then bounced up into the high V she had struggled with only days earlier. She was grinning madly now, mostly because she was too nervous to do anything about it. Her mind told her she had to at least stay until after the judges announced the winners, but her gut told her she didn't have much time. Of course, her mind argued that Megan would be brutally furious and there was a possibility that the scouts were just fine.  
  
But Serena couldn't ignore it any longer. It was a desperate call...not to her, but to Sailor Moon.  
  
And Tokyo's heroine couldn't ignore an urgent call.  
  
"And that was Kyoto High's Wildcats!" the announcer called out.   
  
Serena could hear Janelle screaming wildly behind her. Megan was doing cartwheels across the mat. Her squad was yelling like maniacs, and she even heard herself cheer just for the hell of it. She was trained to cheer, but her heart wasn't. It was frantic. Thankfully, the heavens were nice to her for once, and her squad had retreated back to their tent.  
  
Serena smiled as several girls just hugged her on impulse. She noticed the terrified and competitive looks several other cheerleaders were flashing her out of the corner of her eye, but that didn't matter. Nothing would've mattered at that point except for the debate racking at her brain.  
  
But something unexpected had forced her to tune back into reality. The victorious reality. Not the grim one she was about to face.  
  
Megan had approached Serena and smiled. "I was watching out there. You were pretty good."  
  
Serena was stunned. Was there an alternate motive the girl was not telling her about?  
  
Megan noticed Serena's skeptical look and frowned. "Don't look at me that way! Can't you take a compliment?"  
  
Serena smiled. Nope, the girl wasn't hiding anything. But why she suddenly changed her nature, she did not know. "I'm sorry," Serena apologized. "I just don't see why you're being nice to me..."  
  
Megan rolled her eyes. "Don't push it," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that even though you're a klutz and pretty irresponsible…"  
  
Serena cocked a brow.  
  
"I don't think we could've made it without you," Megan admitted. "The squad was falling on some really hard times before you joined us, Serena. Cheerleading is everything to me and honestly," she said reluctantly, "I don't think we would've come this far without you. I'm just happy you managed to pull it off."  
  
Serena's heart melted. Megan was not only being nice - she managed to say Serena's name respectfully this time, without calling her an idiot. "Well you weren't that bad of a captain," Serena grinned. "I guess that pushing us hard enough kind of helped…"  
  
"Kind of?" Megan laughed. "You know it did."  
  
Serena only smiled. She wasn't sure if that was pure arrogance or just the typical Megan with a good-hearted twist.   
  
"Nice job," Megan praised her one last time, then walked off.  
  
Janelle eyed Megan curiously then approached Serena, flashing her a quizzical look. "What was that about?" she asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. She felt the obnoxious tug in her gut again and was starting to feel guilty. She couldn't ignore it. Just when Megan was starting to be nice to her…  
  
"Janelle," Serena said solemnly, "I have to go."  
  
Janelle's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. "I know it's bad. I'm sorry, but I can't explain. I can't stay here. I really can't. Tell Megan that I'm sorry and that I have a huge emergency."  
  
"But…but we just finished and they're going to announce - "   
  
That was as far as Janelle got, for she was soon faced the retreating figure of a terrified cheerleader on the run.  
  
-----  
  
"Mercury!" a wounded blonde screamed, only to end up being hurdled through the air, just as her blue-haired companion did.  
  
Sailor Mercury lay atop of rubbles and ash, her joints twisted in a variety of positions so that her body looked severed. Mangled. She looked like a torn rag doll. A trail of blood slithered down her chin, joining the deep red puddle that had gathered at the crook of her neck. A gash stretched from her jaw down to her collarbone. Pieces of flesh hung loosely from the bloody hole that bore into the very hollows of her bones.   
  
Sailor Mercury was barely breathing.  
  
Sailor Mars, though badly beaten, clapped her hands together and flattened out her index fingers so that they pressed against each other. She called out a chant to draw forth balls of fire, but her frantic attempt to summon her powers was cut in mid sentence.  
  
A silver blast of energy had slammed into her stomach, sending her flying back into a tree. Her head slammed painfully against the trunk, drawing forth a fountain of blood. She tilted her head and grunted as a sharp pang of pain seared through her head. Her temples began to throb, and the back of her head stung violently. She tilted her head to the side in an attempt to somehow get back on her feet, but the pain was overwhelming. Her head felt heavy and the stinging sensation was dominating her senses. Sailor Mars fell to the ground, her forehead slamming against the earth.  
  
A monster cackled evilly, its luminous body glowing with thick, silver fog. Its eyes gleamed black against its pale skin, and its jaw extended in delight as it laughed menacingly. But it's brief victory was cut short as a blast of neon green thunder whipped through the air, pelting its skin until it bled a mustard shade of blood.   
  
The monster cried out in agony. Its dark, beetle-like eyes scanned the fallen scouts for whoever had sent the attack. And then, the figure of a tall woman clothed in green fell upon the creature's glossy eyes, her silhouette boring into the dark recesses of the monster's eyes. It hissed in vengeance, threw its bony arms into the air, gathered a ball of light and sent it flying toward the woman.  
  
Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack, but her arm received the blow. She screamed in horror and clutched her bleeding arm, then glared spitefully at the monster. It flashed her a toothy grin, mocking her, taunting her. It was an unspoken challenge, and Jupiter was willing to accept.  
  
Without even calling out her chant, she simply threw her elbows back, drew forth thunder out of the air, and sent it hurdling toward the monster. It jumped up, but its arm was severed as well.  
  
And for this, it boiled with hatred.   
  
Jupiter suddenly felt cold. Her eyes went wide with the realization of what she had done, but before she could respond, she found herself flying into the tree Sailor Mars was thrown into. This time, she fell upon the branches, crushing each one as she fell, only to end up cradled in several large ones. She breathed heavily and turned her head, but her vision was swirling. And thus, she succumbed into darkness.  
  
"Don't!" Sailor Venus screamed, her crumbled body slowly sitting up from within the dust. She glared heatedly at the monster and growled furiously. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she called out, sending a wave of hearts set into a chain at the loathsome creature.   
  
The orange-yellow beam darted through the air and licked the monster's flesh, sending a gash running up its chest. The monster howled. It had enough. Clenching its fist, it released a bright ball of light that raced toward the scouts. The very edges of its attack ripped through the ground, sending rocks, plants, and roots flying into the air.  
  
One rock hit Sailor Venus. She was immediately knocked unconscious.   
  
Sailor Mars looked up from her fallen position. Her mouth was covered in dust, her tongue swollen with dirt and blood. She choked painfully, inhaling the dust, only to cough it back out. It was dry. If it had rained, the moisture would've probably helped, but the ground was cracked and thirsty. She was thirsty. Her spirit was thirsty. It was thirsty for justice. It was thirsty for the companionship of their leader and good friend, Sailor Moon. But where was she?  
  
They had driven her away. All hope was lost. For days the scouts had been stalked. There was an evil presence that lurked about and it had disturbed Sailor Mars. The scouts would've been able to fend it off had Sailor Moon been there. But she wasn't. She could've killed the monsters easily. The scouts were able to weaken the evil creatures, but they were never capable of completely eliminating them. And so they wasted great energy in vain attempts to hold the monsters down. Well, they were attacked at their weakest moment, and it hurt terribly.  
  
And what hurt the most, was that Sailor Mars believed that it was mostly her fault that Sailor Moon left them behind. It was a heavy burden that wracked her body, making her feel responsible for the not too distant deaths of her fellow scouts as well.  
  
And her own.  
  
Sailor Mars felt hot tears trail down her cheek. As she lifted her gaze and watched the glowing light engulf everything in its path, she believed that it was truly the end. There was no future. There was no king or queen. There was no moon princess. The ball was slowly inching toward her face, ready to consume her tired body.  
  
But the bright ball of light never reached her. A flash of pink light sliced through the silver power, sending out powder pink waves of blinding light out through the silver ball. The colors flashed violently so that Sailor Mars was forced to turn away. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when she had looked back, she no longer saw the bright ball of silver rushing at her. No monster stood in the center of it.  
  
Instead, she saw the scouts stir and writhe.  
  
And she also caught site of a silhouette running off in the distance, strings of hair and a skirt flying in its wake.  
  
-----  
  
Darien slammed his glass of water down on the counter. "I hate this," he muttered. "I can't do anything about it. I don't know what to do!"  
  
Andrew watched his distressed friend silently while stocking up brand new cups and glasses into a cupboard. "If someone's really following you, maybe you should alert the cops," he suggested meekly.  
  
Darien frowned. He clenched his fists and stared at his bruised knuckles. "I can't," he sighed. "We already had enough problems with them. If I tell them that I've got a huge hunch that I'm being stalked, then we're in for hot water."  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Are you positive you're being watched?"  
  
"Yes!" Darien suddenly flinched a quick pang of pain slit through the bandaged cut on his forehead. He gently rubbed his temples. "Yesterday I saw this…shadow…watching me. I know it. I know someone's out to get me. How do you explain mysterious stalkers to the police?" he grunted. "We're lucky we even convinced them to drop the case with that guy."  
  
Andrew smirked.  
  
Darien blinked. "What?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Don't remind me," Darien growled.  
  
"You think he's out to get you, huh?"  
  
"Why would I think that?"  
  
"Because the guy's out of this world! Look what he did to Serena…to us! You nearly broke your arm, Dare. And look what he did to my frying pan!" He gestured toward the dented pan that was tucked away between boards of wood.  
  
Darien sighed. "I know, I know. I just…I just think that it could be anyone else, but - "  
  
"But he's still your best bet," Andrew interrupted, casually leaning against the counter. "You saw how much he hated you. The man tried to kill you!"   
  
Darien gave up. Andrew had a point. Eric was obviously inhuman. His hands glowed, for God's sake! He wanted Serena, so it seemed logical to think that he wanted Darien out of the way. But what was he going to do? He was just starting to recover. He couldn't report his "hunch" to the cops. He needed evidence. Proof. If Eric was truly behind the stalkers then the scouts had to deal with it, and they've been suffering from enough attacks lately. They were all down. It was the perfect chance for enemies to strike. The only person who could protect them all was Sailor Moon.  
  
And he didn't know where she was.  
  
Darien sighed, raking a hand through his disheveled hair. He looked at the arcade. It was newly painted and fairly bare for the most part. It still had cracks and broken glass, but it was on its way to being restored. At least something was on its way to being normal again.  
  
Then, just then, a girl stepped inside the arcade.  
  
Darien looked up. Andrew only stared quietly.  
  
A petite brunette cautiously approached Darien. She rung her hands together nervously and was chewing on her bottom lip. Her large eyes were piercing into Darien's, questioning him.  
  
Natalie.  
  
"Hi," she greeted timidly.  
  
"Hello," Darien replied. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Natalie looked down at her feet. "I…um…uh..."  
  
Andrew cocked one brow. Darien only watched her in silence.  
  
"I…I heard about what happened," she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope you get better soon," Natalie soothed, eyeing the bandages that were plastered on Darien's body.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Natalie curiously looked around the arcade, in hopes of distracting herself. "Wow…this place is getting better. I thought it would look worse…"  
  
"It did," Darien said flatly, "but Andrew fixed it quickly." He gestured toward Andrew with a tilt of his head.  
  
Andrew grinned. Natalie smiled at him sweetly, then suddenly grew silent.  
  
Darien watched her expectantly.   
  
"Listen, Darien, about when your girlfriend came in…"  
  
"It's alright," Darien cut in. "I guess she's not really my girlfriend. I understand why you left."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Natalie quickly retorted. "I just didn't know what else to do. I mean, you were only being friendly and I - "  
  
"It's okay, Natalie." Darien forced a smile. "I understand."  
  
A faint blush crept upon Natalie's cheeks, tinting her skin a pale fleshy-rouge color. Darien noticed this and truly believed that she was a stunning catch for anyone.  
  
But he didn't want her. His heart belonged to someone else.  
  
"Look," Natalie said, "I think we could maybe…I don't know…grab another milkshake after this place is all fixed?" She raised her brows hopefully. "Just to catch up on some friendly conversation, you know?"  
  
Andrew looked at Darien inquisitively.   
  
Darien looked guilt-stricken. "I don't really think that's a good idea…"  
  
Darien frantically wracked his brain for a reason as to why he had turned her friendly offer down. He was terribly nervous, but luckily, he didn't need to say anything else. Then again, what happened next wasn't too fortunate.  
  
One newly-repaired window was blasted open as a monster pounced into the arcade. Natalie paled in horror. Andrew's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Get down!" Darien cried.  
  
All three of them ducked underneath several stools just in time, as a blast of black energy pierced the air, cutting a hole straight through the counter.  
  
Andrew cursed in frustration. Natalie screamed.  
  
"Andrew, get Natalie out of here!" Darien commanded.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Andrew scrambled onto his feet, grabbed Natalie's wrist, and ran her out of the arcade.  
  
Darien was left alone and faced with a monster that resembled the one the scouts had battled, except this one had ebony skin. Its eyes were dark blue swirls of terror. They looked terrifyingly beautiful. Midnight blue fog swirled within them, forming the reflection of a horrified Darien.  
  
The monster gasped.  
  
Or so Darien thought it did.  
  
It turned out that its "gasp" was actually a hideous breath of laughter, one Darien had never heard before. It was so alienated that he began to believe that he had truly seen his last days.   
  
Darien nervously licked his lips and ducked behind the counter as the monster sent another black wave of energy at him. He landed on his slightly severed arm and gasped in pain.  
  
But that was as bad as things would get.  
  
Darien turned his head and saw a pink flash of light fill the arcade through the hole in the counter. A feminine voice filtered through his ears, and before his very eyes, the black monster, which had just started to live its life of torturing others, exploded into a shower of ashes tinted with pink dust.  
  
And there, through the hole, Darien saw the shadow of a female warrior standing by the arcade door.  
  
Darien stood up, thinking it was all a hallucination. But it wasn't. He was faced with the suddenly powerful figure of a woman clothed in an all too familiar suit - the suit many people in Tokyo longed to see in times of desperate need.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at Darien, her lips set into a firm line. She looked tired. Drained of energy, Darien assumed. She was probably caught up in a lot of battles. But how? Why? Didn't she leave? Had Sailor Moon truly returned?  
  
Darien's heart would've soared with hope hadn't Sailor Moon looked envious.  
  
And if only a blonde, furious cheerleader didn't pop into the arcade.   
  
-----  
  
AN: Uh oh, Megan's in this picture?   
  
Fine, I'm not gonna say it now. You know the drill. =) The finale is coming up after this. Stick around for the final chapter of My Girlfriend's A Cheerleader. !!! 


End file.
